Abuse
by Coolfigure223
Summary: Jeanette is so blinded by "love" she feels for a guy named Ricky. Can she see the dog that he is by himself, or does she need a little help to see. PS. I'm not done with this story yet! : I'm even going to have a sequel.
1. Ricky

Jeanette miller awoke in her firm felt warm arms around her waist, she reached over and grabbed her pink glasses off the night-stand. She sat up a little to adjust the glasses as she put them on her face. She then turned over to see her love Ricky. She smiled at how peacefully he was resting, as she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the forhead. He stirred a little before slowly opening his eyes. He looked at her before yawning and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, He frowned and looked at Jeanette.

"Jeanette, you do realize it's 7:08 in the morning right".He said frowning at her. She just lightly brushed through her hair with her fingers before shrugging.

"Well...I-I didn't mean to wake you Ricky".She said nochalantly before putting her hand on his shoulder. "But isn't today your big meeting with the CEO at work."

He looked down at the bed thinking before shooting up and nearly falling out. He dashed inside thier closet rushing through different asortments of suits. He finally picked out a grey suit, white under dress shirt, and a blue tie. He ran out of the closet before skidding to a halt glaring at Jeanette. This made Jeanette a little nervouse.

"Um...hello...get off of cloud nine and GO MAKE BREAKFAST!" He yelled. Jeanette sat there before slowly getting out of bed. She walked at the same pace towards the door but was shoved into it. She turned around to see Ricky scowling at her. She quickly got up and speed-walked out the bedroom door. She flinched when she heard the door slam.

"Well...he was rushing...an-and i guess i was slow" she convinced herself as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a pan out of the oven just as the telphone began ringing. She placed the pan down and grabbed the telephone off the hook.

"Hello"

"Good morning, is this Ricky Adams?"A polite male voice asked over the phone

"Oh, no this is Jeanette Miller speaking, d-do do you need him?"

She heard a crash come from the other line and a list of apologese to people.

" Ooh, sorry sorry...I-I didn't see you there...HEY! Don't get stappy with me...oh yeah, your mama four-eyes! Yeah keep walkin!" said the male on the other line. She definatley knew this wasn't a human. He sounded squeaky and oddly familiar. But she shook it off and contiued the conversation.

"Um...pardon me sir...are you still th-there?" She asked confused.

"Oh pardon me...yes (*Ahem*) I'm sorry, your names Jeanette Miller?"

"Yes sir" she said.

"Wow...I can't believe you don't reckognize me Jean! I'm a little hurt!" Said the male with fake hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry...who is this?"

"Maybe this will ring a bell...(*clearing throat*)...We are the hottest band in rock and roll, nobody can beat this chipmunk!" he said in a chippy, full of himself voice. Jeanette took a good 5 seconds until she gasped into the phone. She rolled her eyes at who was on the phone.

"Alvin...i haven't heard from you in a while?" She said placing her hand on her hip.

"Well...that wasn't my decision Jeanette" he said.

Jeanette only sighed. He was right, she was the one who completely stopped talking to her family and friends. But she guessed she was so in love with Ricky, and when her family and friends said it wasn't a good idea, she blew up. Especially at her sisters, which is very un-like her. But she loved Ricky and would do anything to stay with him.

"Look...what was it you needed?"

"Oh...i unfoutunatly...i mean i need to speak with Ricky if you don't mind." He asked.

" Oka..." She stopped when the phone was ripped from her hands, she turned around to see Ricky scowling at her. He deepened his frown before raising the phone to his ear. He turned his back to Jeanette as he spoke.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This would be your collegue from your J-O-B" he spelled.

"Oh...hey man, what is it?" He asked.

Jeanette slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pan. She turned around and looked at Ricky who had his back turned to her. She became a little nervous when she saw him hang up. He slowly turned around and had a scary smiled plastered on his face. He walked into the kitchen with his hands behind his back. His grey suit nice and clean,brown hair smoothed back, and black dress shoes.

"Jeanette dear...why is breakfast not made yet?" He asked smoothly.

"Oh...be-because i was on the phone with..."She tried to say.

"Oh i see...you were on the phone! instead of AT THE STOVE!" He yelled making her jump. She backed up into the refrigirator with a nervous expression.

"I-I'm sorry Ricky...I-I was just..."she got out.

That was all she could say before feeling a hard slap to her right cheek. She fell to the tile floor as she gasped. She rebbed her cheek as she tried holding back tears. She slowly looked up at Ricky, she was about to apologize when he grabbed the collar of her sleep shirt and stood her up face to face with him.

"Look...i don't have time for you right now Jeanette, i have to get to work...so go clean yourself up, and i expect dinner at 8:30 tonight when i get home." He growled.

He let go of her shirt and pushed past her. He grabbed his briefcase off the table before leaving out the front door without a good-bye. When Jeanette knew he was gone, she rested against the kitchen wall and slowly slid down. When she plopped down on the growned she covered her eyes with her hands and let the tears run free. She knew it hurt but had a problem with making excuses for him.

"He was probobly just...upset, t-that i didn't make breakfast. J-Just simple hunger pa-pains. T-thats it." She cried. _Thats all it is _she thought.


	2. Midnight thoughts

Jeanette was in bed with Ricky. He was asleep snoring his back turned to her. She slowly looked over her shoulder at Ricky before giving a soft sigh. She slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. She thought about this morning when she was on the phone with Alvin. Someone she's never talked to in a long time. She got up of the bed and tip-toed into the living room, so as not to wake up Ricky. She turned around and quickly but quietly closed the bedroom door with a slight *click*. She went over to living room's brown sofa and bent down next to it. She pushed it back some and revealed a lifted piece of the floor board. Her head shot up to quickly take a glance and make sure Ricky wasn't watching her.

"Okay...good." was all she said.

She used her nails to slowly lift up the board. When it was up enough, she reached down into it a grabbed a dusty book. When she pulled it out, she blew off the dust that surrounded the red cover revealing the title "_Memory Lane"._ She flipped it open and saw pictures of her, her sisters, and the chipmunks together. Also including Dave and . She looked at one that Alvin took, they looked about 10 right here. Brittany was in a robe, a towel rapped around her head, and that green slimy cream surrounding her eyes, nose, and mouth. She laughed at thought remembering when Brittany didn't know about it until it was developed. She wanted to murder Alvin.

"Wow...i kinda miss them" she said softly.

She saw one with Theodore and Eleanor, they were both 8 here, holdong up a cake they baked together. They were always good cooks,and could make the simplist meal the most amazing thing ever! Theodore's sweet, kind, and generous personality. He could be very gullable at times, but was to innocent and nice to hold a grudge on. And Eleanor, is like an opposite to Theodore, yet they get along together so well. She's well sweet, kind, yet is confident and kind of intimidating when you tick her off.

"I miss you to Theo and Elli, Especially your cooking" she said to herself softly.

She flipped the page and stopped and stared at it. It was her and and Simon standing near another science project, smiling proudly at thier work and the blue 1st place ribbons they recieved. Jeanette looked at herself, she had quite a small figure when she was 9. She giggled softly to herself and then stopped when she reached Simon. His blue sweater, grey pants, and blue high tops. She really did admire that chipmunk. He was smart. confident, kind, handsome, who knows what he looks li...WAIT WHAT!

"Did i just think that...about Si-Simon?" She said to herself. She quickly closed the book and held it to her chest.

"Well, i ca-can't deny it...I-I do miss him." she said sadly.

Jeanette looked over at the clock and almost lost it. It was almost time for Ricky to get up for work. She quickly placed the book back and pushed floorboard back down. She got up a pushed the sofa over it just as Ricky came out from the bedroom. Jeanette quickly whipped around with a nervos expression.

Ricky looked up at her raising his eyebrow. He put his hands behind his back before slowly walking over towards Jeanette. One agonizing step after another. When he finally made it in front of her, he used his hand to raise her head up to look him in the eyes. He looked down chuckling.

"Jean, what are you doing out here?" He asked her.

"Oh...u-um, i was, I-I was adjusting the couch...it looked , u-um..off to me." she lied, stuttering.

"You really think i'm stupid huh?" He asked her chuckling.

"N-no...not at all...I-I'm serious Ricky.

Ricky didn't say anything but began scowling at her. This scared Jeanette a little bit. He stepped back some turning his head up smiling at the ceiling.

"Jeanette, i'm trying to be nice here...what were you doing?" he asked calmly.

"I-I wasn't..."Was all she could get out before Ricky reached over a grabbed her by her hair. He slung her across the room and into the wall. She raised her hands up and was gripping at Ricky's holding onto her hair. This did nothing but make him tighten his grip. She screamed and was almost brought to tears.

" RICKY I"M SERIOUS...STOP!"she cried

"FINE JEANETTE!" was the last thing he said before throwing her to the ground making her hit her head on the the wooden floor.

"HAVE A PLEASENT EVENING DARLING...I HAVE TO GO TO WORK...UGH YOU DISCUST ME, LIVING IN MY HOUSE...JUST WORTHLESS!" He yelled as he stormed of into thier bedroom slamming the the door behind him. Jeanette couldn't believe it, he couldn't have meant that she thought. She was sitting up rubbing her head, trying to contain her tears, that were begging for freedom.

"He couldn't have meant that...I-I'm n-not worthless...h-he loves me doesn't h-he."She cried softly to herself.

Just as Rick came out in his black suit and briefcase, he left out the door without a second glance. Jeanette only stared at the front door in disbelief, why was he so angry. What did she do, but the problem she had with making excuses for him re-surfaced.

"He...He probobly was just tired." she convinced herself.


	3. alvin tells the sevilles

Everyone at the Seville's home was at the table. Alvin, Theodore, Simon, and then Dave. They were enjoying a day as a family, so Theodore put it. They all sort of missed it being little, everyone at the table together. Theodore finally sat down after serving everyone thier breakfast. Simon was already swallowing one of his waffles when he noticed Alvin smirking while playing with the bacon.

"Alvin...is something wrong...or did you do something stupid".He said pointing his fork at Alvin. All eyes turned to Alvin.

"Nope, nothing important...nothing you would be concerned with Si...at least thats what i think". He said smirking and twirling the bacon in Simon's face. Simon got tired of it and flicked it out of his face and onto the floor.

"HEY...I WAS GONNA EAT THAT GLASSES!" He yelled.

"Let it go" He said ignoring his brother's insut. " Look...whats the deal Alvin...what did you stick your nose in now." said Simon.

Alvin folded his arms pouting looking everyone up and down. He let out a deep puff of air before speaking.

"Look, Si, everyone actually...I called someone from my job at that big incorperation and..."

"Get to the point Alvin" Said his father Dave.

"Anyway...the person i called was Ricky Adams and instead of him answering...Jeanette Miller answered." he said nochalantly.

Everyone at the table paused and had a weird reaction to the names just called out. Theodore spit out his orange juice, Dave began choking on his sausage, and Simon squeezed to hard on his glass and broke it staring wide-eyed at Alvin. Alvin just raised his eye-brow at everyone, he knew they would take this seriously. He just loved pushing thier buttons.

"J-J-J-Jean-JEANETTE MILLER ANSWERED!" Shouted Theodore who was still recovering from choking on his juice.

"Alvin...HOW ARE YOU SURE!" Shouted Dave rubbing his throat.

"Yes big brother...**How**...are you sure." Said Simon a bit to calmly for Alvin's taste. It creeped him out a bit.

"Well...she told me her name...and doesn't her crap of a boyfriend go by Ricky, and last name Adams Simon?" Asked Alvin smirking.

Simon's eye only twitched when Alvin stated the facts. Dang...he couldn't stand Jeanette's boyfriend Ricky. He is the entire reason Jeanette stopped talking to anybody, including her sisters. Simon sure did miss the smile on her face, and practically anything Jeanette did was "_cute_" to him. But when she met Ricky, she became more distant from everybody, until finally she just, disappeared from existance. Nobody really cared for Ricky anyway, but when they'd explain thier hunches or feelings, she'd blow them off.

"And what was stranger is that before she could answer...the phone seemed to be snatched away from her. Then i heard Ricky". Alvin said tapping his chin in thought.

"Snatched...what do you mean snatched?" asked Theodore.

"Well...let me diminstrate Theo." Said Alvin.

He picked up his fork and pretended it was a phone. He pretended to talk before using his other hand to yank it away. He looked at Theodore who only shrugged.

"Enough games Alvin...once again i ask you...how a-are you sure.

"Do i really have to diminstrate again man?" he said tiredly.

"No Alvin." Dave said calmly no longer rubbing his throat.

Alvin only shrugged before floding his arms leaning back in his chair.

"I just have a hunch guys...and when i have a gut feeling about something it's usually true." He said smoothly.


	4. Familiar greetings

Jeanette held a DVD in her hand. They were secret videos of her and her family she hid from Ricky. She looked down at the DVD and re-read the title again._"The Seville and Miller family videos" To Jeanette from Dave and ._ She smiled at the title aand looked back up to find herself at the library. She opened the door and suddenly felt relief taking in the scent of knowledge and books. She came to the library today to watch them, she didn't want to upset Ricky.

"Oh, i haven't watched this in a long time." she smiled to herself. She found a proper seat at a table and pulled out her laptop and set it on the table. She opened before pressing a button opening the DVD playing. She placed the CD in the laptop and closed it patiently waiting for it to load up. She put her headphones in just as the video began to start.

_DVD__

_"OKAY...Alvin, hug Simon and Theodore. Your all 5 now, but you should still show affection." said the man behind the camera. Ofcourse it's dave though._

_Simon and Alvin gave each other skeptical looks before Theodore dragging them into a hug. Theodore was giggling like a little girl while hugging his brothers. Theodre wouldn't even let his brothers go, the harder they tried to break free, the harder he hugged and held onto them._

_"Dave..tell deodore to get off!" cried baby Alvin_

_"Yah Dave...He's cwushing us"Yelled small Simon_

_"No...he's loving you guys"scolded Dave in a sweet tone_

_They only groaned in dissapointment, before Theodore finally let go. He looked up at is older brothers with a goofy grin._

_"Okay boys...Simon, is there anything else you want here besides your presents and family?" Asked Dave._

_Simon thought for a moment before smiling at the camera._

_"Well dave..i want..." he didn't even get to finish._

_"He wants Jeanette hewa, and you know it!" Shouted baby Alvin._

Jeanette smiled at the video, she even forgot about her and Ricky's issues at home. But what she didn't notice is that someone she hasn't talked to or seen in a long while had been standing behind her, watching her the entire time. So when she felt something tap her shoulder it startled her and she accidently thought it was Ricky.

"I'M SORRY RICKY...PLEASE Do-" Jeanette stopped in her tracks when she noticed who it was. A blue dress shirt under a white vest, grey suit pants, and dress pants. But really got to her were the black rimmed circular glasses and the blue-grey eyes underneath them. Wait, blue grey eyes, Sim-Simon?

Simon was staring down at her bewildered by her sudden outburst. He took time to look over her though. She wore a purple long sleeve shirt and white pants with purple flats. But she had a bang covering her right eye, he also noticed under her bang was a dark, purpleish color. Jeanette had stood up and shut her laptop closed.

"Hello Si-Simon...I-It's been a while." she said nervously attempting to forget about her outburst.

"Ye-Yes it has Jean." He said just as nervous as she was.

"U-um...do you ne-need something Si...I-I mean Simon!" She stuttered.

"Oh i don't mind...you can call me S-Si." he said politely.

She only nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two until Jeanette noticed Simon staring a something. She moved her head slightly to the left, his eyes followed. She moved her head slightly to the right, his eyes followed. It was really starting to freak her out.

"U-um Simon...are you okay" She asked him.

"Oh...oh nothing, well...come here" he said as he grabbed her hand. He lead her behind a book shelf, When they stopped jeanette had a worried expression on her face. She felt Simon let go of her hands and stare back at her. She becan to worry a little.

"Si...What are you doing?" She asked him curiously.

Simon only shooshed her and told her to stay still. He raised his hand up to her cheek. This startles Jeanette and made her jump and grab Simon wrist.

"Simon...I-I have a boyfriend you know, what are you doing?" She asked him again still holding onto his wrist. Simon was still being calm he slowly pulled his arm away from Jeanette giving her a concerned look.

"Jean...I-I know that, I just need to fix something?" He said calmly.

She hesitated a moment but eased up some. She just wanted to see where this was going, but she wouldn't allow any funny buisness. She felt him put his hand back on her cheek, and glide his fingers up until he reached her bangs. She was hypnotized by the smile Simon was giving her. She doen't know how he's doing it but it's happening. She suddenly snapped out of it when she noticed him jump back, with a hurt expression on his face.

"Simon...Wha-whats wrong Simon?" She asked confused.

Simon didn't say anything until he leaned against the bookshelf. He looked at Jeanette before shaking his head.

"Jean...please tell me, that's not a black eye...pl-please say it's not." He asked sadly.

Jeanette looked at him questionably before remembering this morning between her and Ricky. She gasped and frantically used you fingers to comb her bangs down. She looked up at Simon, and he looked furious, his hands were balled up in fists. Jeanette was about to say something but, he had already stormed away. Jeanette began to speed-walk after him. She called his name but he didn't answer her. She saw him closing the library doors and stomping out onto the street.

When she made it out-side, she ran and grabbed his wrist stopping him in his tracks

"Simon wait!" She cried.

"What is it Jeanette." He said irritated, he wasn't completely though, he just cared for Jeanette's well-being. And apearently, going home with Ricky isn't the best option.

"Look Si...I-I know what your thinking, but...Ri-" She was cut of by Simon.

"Look Jeanette SAVE IT! You know perfectly well that this THING you think you have with-with HIM! I-Is just UNTRUE JEANETTE!" He said angrily flinging his arms all around.

Jeanette was a little taken back at Simon's statement. What is he talking about.

"Simon...Wha-what are you talking about" By now she let go of his wrist and had her hands on her hips.

"Oh don't play coy with me Jean...Don't you see...HE DOESN"T LOVE YOU...NOR DOES HE GIVE A RAT'S PELLETS ABOUT YOU!" He said sternly.

"HOW DARE YOU...You know NOTHING absolutly NOTHING ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP SIMON!" She yelled.

"Hmmm, lets actually think for a moment" He said getting really ticked off now."YOU ARE SO-SO BLINDED BY HIS "LOVE", THAT YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE HIM!

"SIMON...you don't know anything, how can you stand here...AND TALK TO ME ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP!"said Jeanette,she couldn't believe him right now, he knows nothing about us!

"Beacause I-I see it...I see him draining you." he was about to lose his temper. " I am on the outside...LOOKING IN JEANETTE, AND I CAN WHAT YOU CAN'T!

Jeanette couldn't find any words to say to him. Her anger disapeared when he said this. Her hands dropped from her hips and she looked at Simon unbelievably.

"Every moment, every moment...I-I hear or see you with him, I-I feel more and more of you being waisted" He was nearly in tears now. "Tell me Jean...Is love waking up every morning feeling scared and having to walk on egg shells...huh, is that love Jeanette!

She didn't say anything, She only moved her head to look down at the ground. She was biting her lip holding back tears. As Simon continued talking.

"Hmph...of-course not, now if you need any help Jeanette" He said digging in his pocket pulling out a card. "You-you just try and contact me with these numbers okay." He said gently grabbing Jeanette's wrists and placing the card in her hand. " Se-see ya around Jeanette." Those were his final words before walking off.

Jeanette watched him turn the corner before dropping down to the concrete on her knees. She couldn't hold her tears anymore, she place her face in hands. She looked up in the direction Simon left and looked down at the card.

"Oh Si...I'm s-so confused." She cried.


	5. Jeanette's doubts

Jeanette walked home, bag on her arm, and the card Simon gave her earlier. She couldn't stop staring at it, this confused her. Everything Simon said to her, like that "_ Ricky's draining her"_ or _" She's blinded by the love she feels for him"._ This was alot for Jeanette to think about, and how Simon almost went to tears. She was listening to him, but something else she couldn't put her finger on happened. It's as if she wanted to run into his arms and give him the most loving and heartfelt embrace.

"Oh...I-I wish th-this wasn't always so complicated" She said staring at the card. " I mean...Si would always tell me the truth...an-and he seemed pretty sincere earlier?

Jeanette let out a dramatic sigh before stopping in her tracks looking up at her house. She knew Ricky wasn't gonna be to happy with her comeing in late. She had to hide the card Simon gave her, or she'd be in more trouble. So she took the card and stuffed it in her bra. Just as she was making sure it was secure, something Simon said kept ringing in her ear and mind non-stop. Until she began saying it herself. _"Love is not being scared and walking on egg shells, that's not love Jeanette"_ his words kept repeating themselves over and over.

" Ugh...he does have a point...I-I mean, WAIT! No...all i have to do is...PREY, prey that he's asleep!" She said before quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

She removed her hands from her mouth as she stared of into the sky. She was about to say " have confidence" but instead she said "prey that he's asleep". This was so weird, usually she would suck up her gut and just walk in. But now she didn't want to take a chance, what-what if Ricky was up.

"Well...lets just, get-get it over with then." She said holding tightly onto her bag. She walked up the stairs and pulled out her house key. She stared at it for a few minutes longer. _"Here we go" _she thought. She put the key in the lock and slowly turned it and waited for a click. She did her best to quietly open the door. She walked into the house and looked around _" Huh? He's not here." _she thought. She closed the door and smiled, but as soon as she turned around, she was met to a harsh slap on her left cheek.

She fell to the ground rubbing her cheek and looked up to find Ricky in his grey PJ's giving her a scowl. She backed up into the door and began softly whimpering. Ricky bent down chuckling to where he was face-to-face with her. He leaned in a and grabbed Jeanette's chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hello darling...where have you been for the past 6 hours" He said mockingly to Jeanette.

"I-I was at the li-library Ricky" She stuttered holding back tears.

He only nodded before grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and lifting her off the ground. He pushed her up against the wall glaring at her. Jeanette was petrified...he's hurting me. What did i do wrong, i was just at the library. She was gagging some due to the pressure he was putting on her neck.

"Oh Jean...you just love ticking me the h$%% off huh!" He said putting more pressure on her neck.

"Ri-Ricky...Im sorry, I-I was looking...a-at dif-different books."She choked out. " and I must have gotten caught u-up, and loss-lost track o-of time." She finished.

Ricky looked at her for a minute before dropping her. She plopped down on the floor and grunted in pain because of the impact. She was catching her breath when she felt Ricky pull her chin up and forced her to look at him.

"Jeanette...I'm letting you off this once" He said calmly. " But you are not to spend more than an hour from this house." He looked her dead in the eye as he finished. " Because i can not trust a girl like you alone, you may spot a guy and have ideas...so if you do spend over an hour, I'll kill ya Jean."

Jeanette's eyes widened at Ricky. Did he just say that...I-I thought he loved me. She then heard another thing Simon said to her. This one echoed in her mind, and it didn't want to go away. _"JEANETTE HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU...HE DOESN'T GIVE A RAT'S PELLETS ABOUT YOU!" _This exact sentence rung from ear to ear. She looked at Ricky with disbelief.

"Now...go get cleaned up, and I don't want to hear a word from you the entire NIGHT!" He yelled letting go of her chin. He got up and walked back into thier bedroom. Jeanette felt heart broken, how could he say that. How could he even mean it!

"Oh...I-I need to think! I-I need to have space." She whispered to herself. She looked toward thier bedroom and flinched when she heard it slam. She needed toget away for a while. But how, she couldn't just leave him, he would surely go after her and do heaven's knows what. She'd have to stick it out, and worry about this later. She started to get up before a painful shock hit her leg. She hissed in pain, she must have bruised it badly. She got up and limped into thier other bathroom. She looked at her reflection, all she saw was pain, heartbreak, and drowiness.

"Who else can I-I turn to." She began tearing up. She turned on the sink and splashed water in her face. When she dried her face, she looked at her reflection again before smiling. She pulled the card from her chest and looked at the numbers again.

"I-I could call Simon to help me, and apologize, but i'll have to do it when Ricky's at work." She said softly to herself.


	6. Simon's Help

Simon was at home reading his novel, drinking coffee. He was interrupted when he heard his phone ringing. He went to get up and tripped on a bump in his carpet. His coffee flew out of his hand as did his novel. He gained his balance by holding onto his couch. He looked up and reacted quickly catching the flying novel, and used his other hand to catch the cup. Some coffee spilled onto his blue robe, but not alot to freak, he sighed in relief.

He placed them on the coffee table and picked the phone up off the hook. He raised it to his ear, and when he did nearly dropped the phone as the most obnoxious noise came through.

"HHEEEEYYY! SIMON...should I tell Brittany she's right to avoid conflict or risk it and speak my mind.

Simon just sighed.

"What's the problem Alvin?" He asked unenthusiastically.

"Well, now we're arguing about who asked who out for first, and who gave the first kiss." He said nonchalantly.

"Alvin...avoid conflict." he said shaking his head.

"Thanks bro! I'll call you if i servive...wish me good luck general". He said jokingly

"I selute you private." was the last thing they said to each other.

Simon hung up and was about to return to his seat when his phone began ringing again. He turned on his heal and picked it up.

"Hey Simon, It's me Theodore". said his chippy brother.

"Hey Theo".

"Simon...Eleanor is helping me cook, a-and i was wondering it was the right time to ask her yet" he asked timidly.

"Do you want to"

"Yes"

"Do you have the feeling?"

"Uh-huh"

"Will you feel utterly stupid if you had a chance and didn't take it."

"Unfourtunatly"

"Then yep, it's time."

"Thank you Si!" He chimed.

Simon hung up the phone and and stood by it. He counted from five in his head._ "Five...four...three...two...one!"_

As if on cew, the phone rang. He picked it up and waited patiently for Alvin to whine about Brittany again, but he heard a timid, small voice come through the phone. He stopped when he knew who it was...Jeanette?

"Si-Simon...where are you?" she asked him.

"U-um...I'm at home Jean."

"Well...I'm at the library, can you pick me up?" She asked shyly.

Simon hesitated for a moment but agreed to do so. He hung up and stared at the phone. He looked up and sprinted for his bedroom. He threw on his blue shirt,grey jacket, black pants, and blue high top trainers. Then he quickly went and grabbed his keys off his desk. He dashed out of his room and left out the front door quickly closing and locking it.

"Well...this is seriously not something...I thought i'd be doing today." He said as he got in his blue SUV.

He took a gook 10 minutes to get to the library. When he pulled up,he noticed someone in dark prple hoodie, white skinny jeans, and purple flats. It was Jeanette looking down at the ground playing with her fingers. He got out of his car and closed the door. The door closing made Jeanette look up from her position on the stairs. She got up and walked up to Simon. When she was in front him, she saw his concerned expression.

"Jeanette...whats going on?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Jeanette flinched and hissed at this, quickly making Simon's hand pull away. Simon looked at her, she must have felt pain when he touched her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Si...can we get in your car please" she said looking away.

"Of-course Jeanette." He said politley.

Simon walked Jeanette over to the other side of the car. He opened the door for her and helped her in and closed the door. He walked over the driver's side and got in. He closed his door before looking at Jeanette. She had her head down.

"Jeanette, what happened?" He asked with concern in his voice.

She only sighed shaking her head. She began sniffling before putting her hands over her face. She was crying, Simon knew he had to comfort her, so he lightly placed his hand on her back. She jumped a little but eased back when she saw it was him.

"Oh Simon...I-I'm sorry, It's just too painful to stay there right now, but i have to go back."

Simon looked confused. What is she talking about he asked himself.

"What do you mean you have to go back?" he asked.

"Well, the last night, Ricky caught me comeing in late and..." she trailed off.

Simon knew where this was going, and this made more and more of his hate for Ricky grow. But he wanted Jeanette to say it.

"And he what?" He tried to help her continue.

"He...he, hit me Si." The dam broke, she cried into her hands. It hurt this much, she thought he loved her like she loved him. She thought he would be there for her. She couldn't help herself, the tears just continued to flow. As she continued, she heard a seat un-buckle and felt a warm embrace engulf her. She looked up and saw Simon hugging her. She burried her face in his chest.

"Simon...I-I just don't want...t-to stay there right now." she sniffled into his chest.

Simon thought for a moment before smiling.

"You won't have to Jean." He said smiling ang hugging Jeanette tighter. She stopped sniffling and looked up at him.

"Wha-what do you mean, where else can i go?" she asked.

"U-um...my house can room more than one person Jeanette." He said smiling at her.

Jeanette thought for a moment before she smiled wider at him. She hugged him tighter and sighed in his chest.

"Thank you sooo much Si!" she smiled.


	7. Simon help part 2

Jeanette watched as they pulled up to Simon's house. The ouside was made of brick and a nice clean garden for the front yard. When they parkes Simon was gentleman enough to get out and open the door for her. She nodded and thanked him of-course. He grabbed her hand and led her up the steps to the front door. He let her hand go to get out his keys. Jeanette waited patiently for Simon to unlock his door. When she heard it click, she smiled like a whole ton was lifted off her shoulders. He opened the door, and allowed her to come in first. She gasped at the sight of his house, his furniture was a mixture of royal blue, white, black, and light blue. His walls were white with pictures of the family when they were younger and up. Especially knowing Simon, his house was neat and had a nice scent too.

"Wow Simon...you really took care of yourself." She said impressed and excited.

Simon nodded and chuckled as he closed and locked his front door. He turned to Jeanette.

"Thank you Jean." He smiled.

Jeanette looked at him and bit her bottom lip slightly.

"Simon...I-Is there enough room for me...and y-you didn't need to do this." She stuttered shyly.

Simon put his hand on her good shoulder smiling at her.

"Of-course there's enough room, and i wanted to do it."

She smiled at him, and gave him a hug which he returned of-course.

Simon pulled out of the hug lightly holding Jeanette by her wrists. He raised his eyebrow at her making her give him a confused expression.

"Now...we need to see the damage Jean." He said calmly.

Jeanette's expression changed from confused to worried.

"Si...no,no i'll be fine...really." she stuttered.

Simon wasn't taking no for an answer and held Jeanette's hand towards the bathroom, while she was trying to come up with different excuses. Simon silenced Jeanette by holding his hand up. He asked her to sit on the counter.

"Si...I-I can't by myself." She confessed.

"Okay then." he sighed as he grabbed her by her waist and sat her on his white marble bathroom counter. Jeanette squealed a little.

Simon asked her to take her hoodie off so he could check. She hesitated, but trusted Simon. She did as was told and revealed a light purple tank-top. Simon took the hoodie and hung it on the door before turning back to Jeanette. He lightly grabbed her wrist and moved his hand up squeezing it slightly.

"Si...who turned you into a doctor." she said giggling.

"Well...being prepared i suppose." He chuckled.

He stopped when she flinched, after screezing around her right shoulder. He pressed down some more to make sure, which caused Jeanette to start whimpering. He let go of her arm and reached into his medicine cabinet. He took out a tube that said _ROLAX._ He took the cap off and began rolling the tip over Jeanette's shoulder. She flinched a little but eased up. Her shoulder didn't ache as much as it did before.

"Simon...whats this." She asked him

"It relieves muscel stress Jean." He answered.

Once he finished that, he looked at Jeanette's face to make sure nothing else was there. He notices a tiny scratch by her eye though. He just needed to swab it down with alcohol and she'll be fine. When done, he helped her down from the counter. But Jeanette tripped knocking her and Simon. Simon had to balance him and Jeanette from falling by gripping onto the wall. Jeanette opened her eyes and saw she wasn't on the floor, instead she was sitting on Simon, who had slid down the wall as they fell.

"Simon...I-I'm so sorry!" She said blushing.

"Oh...no-no its fine Jeanette..." He said still a little dizzy from falling. He finally regained control and stopped when he met Jeanettes green emerald eyes. They were beautiful, he could stare at them all day. He also noticed her smile, everything about Jeanette was just amzing to him. He didn't understand how Ricky could do something like this to someone like her. If he were lucky enough to be with Jeanette, he would treat her like the queen she was.

Jeanette was doing the same thing to Simon though. His eyes looked like the ocean, his gorgouse blue-grey eyes just sucked her in. He did have some very handsome features. His smile was cute, even his little chuckle she found attractive. He was always there for her, he helped her through thick and thin, she could always open up to him. This strange feeling she felt for him...was it love? She slowly began leaning in, and as did Simon. Until thier lips were inches apart. Then it happened, they kissed each other. Jeanette felt so free and happy during it that she smiled. Simon was surprised Jeanette actually didn't push him away, he smiled in the kiss to. Simon moved his hand behind Jeanette's head, then the other snakes around her waist. Jeanette place one hand around his neck, and the other on his chest. After a good 30 seconds they pulled away breathing heavily.

"What did we just do Jean?" He asked her smiling.

"I don't know...but...WOW!" She said laughing.

They were interrupted with the chime on Jeanette's cell phone startling them. She pulled it out and read the name "RICKY". She gasped and got up off of Simon. Jeanette began panicking. As her phone kept chiming, Jeanette dove on Simon's white couch and pressed the couch pillows against her ears. Simon had gotten off the ground and watched her.

"Wow...Jeanette are you okay?" He asked her, but she didn't answer him. He sighed softly before walking over to her and sitting down next to her. He lightly began shaking her, he didn't know why she was freaking out so much. So he got up and grabbed one of the pillows from her and hit her in her rear end.

"Hey...oh what is it Simon." She asked pouting.

"Jeanette...was it because of the kiss?" He asked concerned.

Jeanette frantically shook her head no, then nodded yes, then shook her head no again? This was really confusing Simon.

"Okay Jean...I-It was either the kiss or not. Which one?

"Oh...U-um I don't know Simon! I just feel so horrible right now. I-I'm TORN SIMON! She yelled slamming her face in the couch cushion.

Simon thought for a moment. He did understand she was torn, but he wasn't excactly an expert with these problems.

"Jeanette..you need girl advice, but from a serious pro!" He said as he clapped his hands together.

Jeanette didn't say anything, but realized what Simon was talking about. She shot up from the couch and looked at Simon.

"YOU WOULDN'T SI!" She shouted.

Just then Simon's phone began ringing. He looked down nervously at his pants pocket, then at Jeanette. Jeanette scowled at Simon, holding her hand out. She motion for Simon to give her the phone that was still ringing.

"Give it to me Si." She said calmly, yet still scowling at him.

Simon nodded and dug his cell phone out. He began to hand it to Jeanette, but just as it was inches from her fingers, he quickly snatched it away clicking the answer button. He jumped over the couch putting the phone to his ear. Jeanette jumped, and groaned when she realized what he did.

"SIMON! Give it" She yelled running around the couch, which only made Simon hop over it again, to be on the opposite side of her.

"Yes hello, please say this is Brittany!" He panted due to having to hop over his couch.

"NOPE! Try again good sir!" He heard someone yell. But ofcourse it was Alvin.

"ALVIN...look-" Was all he could get out before being interrupted.

"Good job bro, you win!" He said laughing.

By now Simon was being chased around the dining table. He would go right, and Jeanette would go left around it, He would go left, and she would go right. Jeanette decided to hope on the table toward Simon now. He quickly got on his knees and crawled under the table.

"Alvin...l-look...put-put Brittany on the Pho-AH!" He shouted. Jeanette jumped down in front of Simon from the table. Simon jumped and threw his phone by accident. It landed by the bathroom door. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other, before bolting for the phone. Jeanette was inches from the phone but felt something pull her back by her arm. She squealed slightly.

"HELLO! Wait...Simon, do you have a chick at your house." They heard Alvin say.

Simon pulled Jeanette back behind him and let her go laughing triumphantly. Jeanette had to catch herself so she didn't fall beckwards. She looked up at Simon blowing hair out of her face. He was waving the phone in her face smirking.

"Simon...bro what are you doing?" said Alvin confused.

"Nothing Alvin, I just dropped the phone." said Simon before smirking at Jeanette who only scowled harder. She moved the hair out of her face and pulled her sleeves up.

"Simon...give me the phone."She whinned slightly.

"Alvin..put brittany on the phone please." He said shaking his head no to Jeanette.

Jeanette took a step closer to Simon scowling at him. Simon took a step back but kept the phone to the ear.

"What...you need her?" asked Alvin.

"YES I DO" He yelled at Alvin watching Jeanette bend down over his couch. He frowned up when he saw her pick up a pillow.

"Geeez Si...what crawled up your boxers!" He said laughing.

"Simon...last chance. Give it!" She exclaimed raising up the pillow. Simon took a step back frowning at her.

"Well that's not the way to ask?" He said pouting.

Alvin on the other hand was very confused on the other line.

"Dude...who are you talking to? Wait...there's a chick over there huh?" He asked smirking.

Jeanette sighed "Please give it." She frowned.

"ALVIN PUT BRITTANY ON THE FREAKING PHONE!" Simon yelled running and hoping over the couch as she chased him.

"Alright,alright...D#$$...trying to be polite...and it backfires." Was all Simon could here before Alvin became distant.

Jeanette finally caught up to Simon and began hitting him in the head with the pillow. He tripped and fell backwards on the couch,Jeanette took this as a opportunity to jump on Simon trying to grab the phone. They kept tustling over it that Simon had to hold Jeanette back with his feet. They came to a halt when they heard an irritated voice come over the phone.

"Simon...look you can't borrow my magazine right now...PERIOD!" they shouted.

"Brittany...no, I just want you to come over here" He grunted still pushing Jeanette back with his foot.

"What...why?"She asked.

"It's urgent Brittany" He said irritated.

"Sorry Simon...I'm-I'm gonna be busy tonight."

Simon narrowed his eyes thinking about what Brittany said. He sighed.

"Tonights the night huh Brittany?" He said frowning.

"Weeeelll...yup!" She admitted.

Jeanette smiled and got up from Simon and began dusting herself off triumphantly.

"But...i'm free tomorrow" finished Brittany. This made Jeanette freeze._ "Dang it!" _She thought. Simon only chuckled and said goodbye to Brittany. He got up and dusted himself off smiling. He handed Jeanette his phone smirking.

"I'm sorry, you wanted this?" He teased. Jeanette frowned and stuck her tounge out like a child.

"I'll get you back for this Si." She said snatching the phone. But aside of tonight, she thought about Ricky. What he would do if he found her, especially what he'd try to Simon. Then she thought about the kiss, she actually fell into it. She loves Ricky...but is starting to doubt it. She thought she was just friends with Simon...but the kiss made her think different. Wow, this was crazy.


	8. Unforgivable

Simon was asleep lightly snoring with his face burried in his royal blue pillow. Just then Jeanette walked in the room. She wore her hoodie but used Simon's blue shirts as a night gown. Mainly because he was bigger than her, so it went past her hips and ended at the base of her thighs. She giggled at how silly Simon looked asleep, especially since one of his legs were hanging out over the bed from under his blue blanket. She went over and lighty shook him. He didn't move, he just snored a little louder.

"Si,Si...come on, get up." She said shaking him. He didn't do anything but groan in his sleep pushing his face deeper in his pillow.

"It's a beautiful day outside, why not add to it by planting flowers or something." He whined jokingly holding his eyes closed.

Jeanette simply frowned before remembering a trick Brittany taught them when they were in high school. Jeanette never thought she'd have to use it, but i guess she does now. She lightly sighed before folding her arms looking at Simon.

"Simon...get up! She whinned.

"Why Jeanette?" He groaned sleepily shoving his head farther into his pillow.

" Because we got carried away last night!" She said calmly holding back giggles. As Soon as she said that Simon's head shot up. He didn't have his glasses on so he threw his hand over on his night stand grabbing his glasses and quickly adjusting them on his face. Not all the way though because they were hanging off his nose. He turned his head at Jeanette with a nervous expression on his face.

"Com-com-come again Jeanette!" He stuttered hoping she was lying. No actually he was praying. She only smiled at him getting out of the bed arms folded. She had done it, but this was kind of entertaining, so she kept it up a little more.

"You heard me Simon." She stated simply giggling at him a little. Simon's eyes widened as her fell backwards off the bed screaming " WHAT!" Jeanette couldn't help herself now. She left the room as she burst out laughing. She plopped down on the couch cluching her stomach waiting for Simon to come out of his room. Sure enough he did come out rubbing the back of his head frowning. This didn't help Jeanette at all, because this only made her laugh longer.

"Ha ha ha...halarious Jeanette." He said sarcastically as he continued rubbing his head. " What was that for?" He asked.

Jeanette had stopped laughing but continued her giggles. "Si, I told you I'd get you back." She stated.

Simon only chuckled before sitting down next to her on the couch. But just as Simon sat down, the phone started ringing. He groaned and got up and walked over to the telephone and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Simon,Simon, Simon..." The person continued to call his name.

"Yes?" He asked confused.

"Simon,Simon,Simon,Simon..." They continued.

"Yes!" He said it a little louder.

"Simon,Simon,Simon,SIMON!" They yelled over the phone, making him pull the phone away a little.

"WHAT!" He yelled back.

"Oh...Hey Simon, I'm right here...no reason to scream bro" The voice was Alvin.

Simon slapped his hand over his face sighing as he slid it down.

"Brittany's coming over at 4:00 this evening dude." He said casually.

"Okay." He was about to hang up but Alvin called his name again.

"Hey bro...guess what?" He said suspicously.

Simon looked back at Jeanette to make sure she didn't hear him. She was playing with the locks of her hair so it was clear.

"Alvin, if you blow one through this phone, so help me..." He whispered.

"No,no, bro...I don't feel one brewing anyway." He laughed. Simon just groaned.

"But i've been talking to Ricky lately...and he is head over heals P%$$ED man!" He said laughing a little. " I mean he's _Pimp forgot his protection_ ticked Simon!"

Simon ignored Alvin's examples, but wanted to know more.

"Alvin...what do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean genious...Jeanette left him! She is no where to be found and Ricky is ticked off Si." Alvin laughed a little before he continued. " He is practically asking to join an asylum Simon." He finished.

Simon thought for a minute. He knew where Jeanette was because, well, she's sitting right behind him. He didn't know if he should tell Alvin though, because Alvin goes a little over board with these things, especially Brittany. And she's coming over today at 4:00!

"ALVIN! Brittany can't come over today!" He shouted which alerted Jeanette. She got up and came and stood next to Simon.

"Why...what's up Simon?" He asked concerned

"Because...u-um, I-I did what i thought Brittany could do. So her assistance I-Is no longer needed." He chuckled nervously afterwards.

Alvin didn't say anything but agreed after a 10 second pause. They hung up and Simon sighed looking over at Jeanette.

"Si...whats wrong?" she asked concerned.

Simon didn't say anything but looked down and put his hands in his pockets. Jeanette put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. He grabbed Jeanette's hand and led her over to the couch and sat her down. He soon joined her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Jean...Ricky, is going crazy." Simon said sighing. Jeanette raised her eye brow at him.

"Crazy? How crazy Simon?" She asked him.

Simon looked to the ceiling thinking of the best way to put it. He decided to use one of Alvin's sayings. He looked Jeanette in the eyes and chuckled.

"Well, in Alvin terms, he's practically asking to go to an asylum." He said smiling. Jeanette looked at him and smiled to.

"Good." she simply stated.

Simon was shocked at her statement. Good? I thought she would care...I mean she was madly in love with this guy. Everyday she took his crap, yet she stayed there with him. But she wants him to crazy, well this is new. Is this even earth anymore thought Simon.

"G-Good? Thats all you have to say?" He questioned her with a shocked expressions. She simply giggled and nodded to him. Simon's jaw dropped.

"What he's done, I-Is just unforgivable Si." She choked could feel herself tearing up. " He really hurt me, a-and I-I gave it my all Simon. I truly did." Some tears began rolling down her cheek. " He's just unethical to me right now. Everything he did is unforgivable, a-and I don't see myself getting back with him anymore." She cried. Simon pulled her into a tight embrace. She stayed there until she stopped crying and sniffling. She lifted her head up and looked at Simon.

"Simon...I don't love him anymore." She said smiling st Simon.

Simon wasn't all shocked like he was before, but still a little surprised. Why is she smiling as she says this. It's like she's grateful, whoa. Well i would be too if i were in her position, but it's still surprising.

"Because...I love someone else now, they've proven they love me just as much." She continued smiling at Simon, but she couldn't help but giggle at how Simon's expression changed from a smile to a confused frown.

"Huh? Who Jean?" He asked confused.

Jeanette leaned in a quickly pressed her lips against Simon's. His eyes widened, but slowly closed as he fell into it. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other he put on the back of her head. Jeanette fell into it as well as she put one arm around his neck and placed her other hand on his cheek. Their tend kiss became more heartfelt and full of love each milli-second. When they pulled away, they pulled away a couple.


	9. Alvin knows

Jeanette woke up and lightly stretched a little and grabbed he glasses off the night stand. As she did, she felt something around her waist. She looked down and saw Simon's arm. She smiled and turned her head to look over her shoulder at him after she put her glasses on. He was grinning in his sleep, and decided to sleep in his glasses. She bit her bottom lip before leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips. When she she pulled back, his smile only widened. She looked down at his arm as it tightened around her waist, and was surprised to here him chuckling.

"Well, good morning to you too!" He smiled before slowly opening his eyes.

"How long have you been up?" She asked him giggling and laying back down next to him. He simply shrugged.

"Since you started stretching Jean. But don't worry, I slept well." He smiled.

They were interrupted with the chime of Simon's phone. Simon groaned before sitting up and opening his night stand's drawer. He checked the caller ID. It was Alvin, what now! Simon pressed the answer button and lifted the phone to his ear. And of-course was met with an obnoxious greeting from Alvin.

"HEEEY GLASSES! You up!" He yelled through the phone.

"I am now." He said sarcastically.

"Okay good..." He said blowing Simon off. " Well i'm coming over.

Simon began to panic. He felt himself getting nervous as his eyes darted from left to right.

"What...why?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I lost something bro!" He said.

Simon narrowed his eyes and groaned to himself.

"Alvin...what did you lose?" Simon asked unenthusiastically. Alvin began chuckling on the other line.

"If you come to the door, I'll tell ya." He said laughing. Simon mentally cursed. He hung up with Alvin and turned toward Jeanette.

"Jeanette, you gotta hide, or at least sneak around the house." He said nervously. Jeanette raised her eyebrow at Simon.

"Why Si?" She asked him.

"Alvin's outside! And he can't see you! If he does, he'll blow it out of proportion, he'll probobly tell Theodore, who'll get pressured into telling Elli, and Eleanor being pressured into telling Brittany! Who knows, Ricky may even find out from Alvin. Especially if he's tired and needs something interesting to do!" He explained. Jeanette's eyes widened and she nodded to Simon. Simon got up and walked out of the bedroom towards the front door. He unlocked it and opened the door.

Alvin ran through the door and jumped on the couch. Simon rolled his eyes at Alvin's lack of manners before closing the door. He walked over and leaned on the couch glaring at Alvin. Alvin noticed this and gave Simon a look.

"Alright, what do you want Alvin?" He asked unenthusiatically. Alvin thought for a moment, before frowning. Simon gave him a concerend look.

"Si...Eleanor and Brittany aren't doin so well." He said sadly.

"What do you mean." Simon asked

"Thier worried about Jeanette man...nobody can find her...she's like ghost gone to everyone now." He said looking down.

Simon looked at Alvin, he was about to speak but he heard his door creak open. He turned around and saw Jeanette poke her head out of the door. His eyes widened and he quickly motioned for her to go back in the room. Alvin started speaking again, so Simon had to quickly put his chin in his hands prentending to be paying attention.

"Brittany is seriously starting to bug me with lame excuses for Jeanette's distant nature now, and Theo says Eleanor has been acking weird to." Alvin said looking up at Simon.

When Alvin turned around, Simon looked back and saw Jeanette mouthing something. He squinted a little until he realized what she was saying. She was mouthing _"Thirsty"_. Simon looked at Alvin who began picking at something in between the couch. Simon motioned for her to come on. She crawled over behind the couch by Simon who was standing there. He gave her a thumbs up before walking away to the kitchen. Alvin looked up, when something caught his eye. The bedroom door was open, yet it was closed when he came in.

"Hey Simon, who opened your door?" asked Alvin.

Simon nearly dropped the cup. He looked up at Alvin before shrugging, pretending he didn't know. Alvin looked down and continued to pick in-between the couch. He saw something silver there, and wanted to see what it was. He looked up in time though to see Simon come out with a cup of water in hand. Simon walked around to the back of the couch to hide his hand.

" Dude...are you okay?" He asked Alvin

"Yeah Alvin...I'm fine." He said taking a quick look at Jeanette.

Alvin looked Simon up and down. Alvin had a good eye for catching his brothers, he knew Something was up.

"Si...what are you looking at?" He said smirking.

Simon just said "Nothing"and looked off in another direction. _Yup...He knows somethin" _thought Alvin. Alvin looked down at something and started got up from his spot on the sofa and looked at Simon smirking. Simon looked him up and down questionably. Alvin held up a purple and silver hair pin.

"Simon, I didn't know you collected these." Alvin said giving Simon a look. Everyone knew only Jeanette would collect them, and always carried one around with her. She liked putting them in her hair, but they had a bad habit of falling out on some cases. " Jeanette's here isn't she." Alvin said smirking.

Simon sighed and nodded, as Jeanette slowly rose up from behind the couch. Alvin started laughing and fell back on the sofa. Simon and Jeanette watched him confused.

"So...while Ricky has been blowing his a** off looking for Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor have been worrying, you have been here!" He said laughing.

"Well, I-I called Simon to come and get me. So he did...I-I was going to contact you guys, but I didn't want Ricky to know." She admitted sadly.

"What...the a**whipe is your boyfriend...I thought you liked him." His said confused.

"Well...the funny thing about that one..hehe" Simon said nervously rubbing his arm.

"I'm not exactly..well...to fond into being with Ricky anymore..." Jeanette finished.

Alvin's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Jeanette was always ready to jump into Ricky's arms, now she wants to break away from them.

"Holy crap! Did it take buddah to change you or somethin!" Alvin exclaimed.

"But you have to promise us that you won't tell anyone until we're ready." finished Simon

"Yes...I'm going to go back and get my stuff from Ricky tomorrow." She said confidently.

"WHAT! Ricky might hurt you again." Shouted Simon.

"Huh? How does he hurt her?" asked a clueless Alvin.

Jeanette nodded to Simon, signaling he could say it. Simon sighed.

"He physically abuses Jeanette, that's why she came here." Simon said sadly.

Alvin's eyes widened. Why that...oooh. Alvin wanted to kill Ricky now.

" Why that sick, twisted,hypocritile b****! Why!" Said a angry Alvin.

"But...I wanna go inside alone." She said. Alvin and Simon's smiles dropped.

Simon gave Jeanette a look, and Alvin's jaw dropped.

" What in the blue h*** do you mean your going in there alone!" shouted Simon. He paused before clearing his throat. " Pardon my language guys."

"Look...I'm tired of being shoved into a wall or being thrown to floor." She looked down sighing. " I'm not going to let him do it, without a few hits of my own!

"H*** Yeah! Whoo, Hi five chick! Said Alvin. He and Jeanette hi fived each other, although Simon wasn't exactly in the best mood right now. Jeanette saw this, she put her hand in his.

"By "_alone_" Simon, I don't mean completely. I just don't want him to know your there." She explained. Simon smiled at her, and nodded.

Alvin looked at Jeanette, And put his hands together before bowing to Jeanette. She gave him a confused expression when he stood back up.

"What was that?" Simon asked. Alvin simply began laughing evily before turning to Jeanette.

"We have alot to learn grasshopper...especially if you want to kick a sick person's a**! He said in a fake chinese accent.

"Alvin, no! None of your training!" She exclaimed.

"Aw man...killjoy!" Alvin whinned.

Alvin stood there pouting before he suddenly started beaming with an idea. He looked frantically between Simon and Jeanette.

"How about we call up Theo, Britt, and Elli Jeanette!" He shouted pointing at her. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other before nodding. After all you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them.


	10. Confrontation part 1

Jeanette was sitting next to Simon as he drove. He held Jeanette's hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb to sooth her some. She was about to face something or someone who caused her such pain. H was proud of Jeanette for having the courage to do this,but also didn't want her to hurt. Brittany and Alvin were in the middle seats. Brittany was sitting there arms folded looking out the window frowning. Alvin on the other hand was blowing his breath on Simon's window writing in his name a dozen times. Theodore was holding and cleaning the video camera Alvin made him bring. He said it something about recording it and laughing at his misery. Alvin can be really creepy at times. Eleanor was playing with a loose strand of her hair hair looking out the window.

"ARE WE THERE YET!" Alvin suddenly shouted making Simon suerve a little on the road. When Simon gained control, everyone looked at him frowning. He raised his hands up in defense. Simon looked back at the road and smiled some. He just had to make a right, and they'd be there.

"Guys, we just need to make this right turn, and we're there." He announced recieving sighs and "finally's". When he turned, Jeanette felt like she was about to faint. She didn't know if she could do this. She knew Simon knew she tensed up, because he gripped her hand harder. She turned and smiled at him. Simon parked a good four blocks away from Jeanette's house. He said it was for cautious perpouses. If Ricky was home, he would see the van pull up and become suspicious.

"Alright Jeanette you remember the motto" said Alvin trying to pump her up. She nodded. Everyone except Jeanette and Theodre repeated it with Alvin. " _When too much time comes to pass, go and stick your boot up his a**! _Everyone laughed a little. This gave Jeanette some courage. She got out of the car first and the others followed. Simon met Jeanette in the front of the car. She looked at him and smiled when she saw him open his arms to her. She hugged him tightly before letting go of him.

"Good luck Jean" He said soothingly before leaning down and giving her a tender kiss on the they pulled away, Jeanette went over to her sisters and brought them in for a group hug. She looked at her sisters whole heartidly " Brittany and Eleanor, i'm really sorry I became distant from you. I love you both very much, and will never let this happen again." She smiled. Her sisters hugged her tighter. Afterwards she did the same with Alvini and Theodore thanking them.

"Lets hope this works" she called out to them as she walked away. They waited until she turned the corner before following her. Jeanette took a look at the house. It looked clean on the outside, at least he took good care of everything. She walked up the stairs and took out the spare key. She went to open the door, but the moment she even touched it, it slowly creaked open. She stepped inside and the house was a mess.

There were clothes, food, and other un-clean items laying around. She went into thier room and was not pleased with this either. Cigarettes laying on the floor, another heep of clothes, and the bed sheets were everywhere. Jeanette sighed and made her way into the closet. It wasn't as messy as other parts of the house, but wasn't clean either.

"Okay, where's my bag?" She looked around under clothes, and in corners, until she found it jammed between two boxes in the far right. She went to pick it up when she heard someone speak.

"Well, well, well...Jeanie darling. I haven't heard from you in a month. Thats way longer than an hour honey." The voice mocked her. She turned around and saw Ricky. His brown hair was a mess, his clothes were askew, and he was smoking.

"Ri-Ricky...hi.

"Bulls***! Don't "HI" me. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" He yelled as he through the cigar butt down.

"I-I...I-I..." She was interrupted by him again.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF S***!

After he said that, Jeanette grew furious. She thought of all those times he hurt her. Not just physically, but mentally as well. When he'd call her worthless, nothing, useless, un-wanted, and how she was lucky he wanted her. He was the only man that would ever look her way. But he was wrong, there was another man who cared for her.

"I WAS WITH ANOTHER MAN! She screamed. " AND I LOVE HIM MORE SO THAN I DO YOU! SO YOUR THE THE WORTHLESS PILE Of S***!

* * *

Outside, everyone heard heard them. They've never heard Jeanette raise her voice before. This was a sincere shock to everyone.

"Yes! Call his a** OUT!" Cheered Brittany as she pumped her fists in the air.

"She is gonna feel so good afterwards." Smiled Eleanor.

"SSHH! Shut up and listen!" Groaned Alvin pressing his ear on the door.

* * *

"EXCUSE ME!"He shouted." EXACTLEY! I knew it. I knew you shouldv'e had a cerfew!" He scowled at her.

"I HUGGED, I KISSED HIM, AND WHO KNOWS! I MAY EVEN MARRY HIM RICKY! HE HEALED THE PAIN YOU BROUGHT ME!" She shouted." I just came to get my things." She finished coldy.

* * *

"WOW...SI, Jeanette really likes you." said Theodore.

"Thanks Theo" Simon said.

They then heard a crash coming from inside. They all quickly put there heads back to the door.

* * *

Jeanette grabbed her bag and pushed past Ricky. Ricky was shocked. Who does she think she is. I'm the male in this relationship, has she completely forgot. Seems I need to put her back in her place. He reached out and grabbed her the collar of her shirt, he then shoved her against the wall.

"Have you forgotten who your're talking to jeanette" He asked pinning her against the wall. Jeanette was about to give up, but thought about how she promised herself, she won't go out without a few hits of her own. Instead of holding onto his hands, she brought her hands to his face and jammed her thumbs into his eyes. She pressed deeper until he let her go groaning in pain. He tripped on a heep of his clothes, falling backward onto the nightstand knocking down a vase.

While he was down Jeanette, quickly grabbed her bag of personal items and tried to sprint out the door. She reached the door but was tripped. She fell on her back dropping the bag. Ricky got up and began forcing his way top of her. He grabbed her hands and pinned her to the floor by sitting on her. Jeanette began turning her head away as Ricky leaned his head down.

"Oh Jeanette, you have just made the worst mistake of your miserably life" He said with his full of fake sympathy. He then did something that made Jeanette's skin crawl. He stuck his tounge out and licked Jeanette's face from her cheek to her temple. She had to get him off of her.

"Get the H*** OFF OF ME! She screamed as she rammed her knee in his groin. This made him get off her buckling over and groaning. Jeanette stood up and rubbed her cheek to get his left over spit from her face. She then used her foot and kicked him down to the ground groaning in pain. She placed her her flats on his chest and glared down at him.

"Ricky...WE"RE DONE!" She said removing her leg from his chest.

She turned around and called the others to come in. She heard footsteps and an assortment of "ews". This house was not the prettiest thing ever as of right now. They came in and saw Ricky, but all of there faces fell when they saw Ricky pull out a pistol. He was pointing it straight at Jeanette. But before he could shoot her, she felt someone push her out of the way.

**BAAANG!_**


	11. Confrontation part 2

**BAAANG_**

The sound rang through everyone's ears. They all looked towards Jeanette, but she was fine. She was picking herself off the floor, and Ricky must have missed her. But that changed when they heard painful groaning. They all turned and saw Simon holding onto his side. He looked up at them before moving his hand revealing a hole in his shirt and a blood covered hand.

"Not one of my best days" He groaned painfully before dropping to his knees. Jeanette gasped and ran over to Simon, and helped lay him down on the floor. Brittany and Alvin stared wide-eyed at the scene. Simon took a bullet for Jeanette, he really does love her. Eleanor had one arm around Theodore and the other on her mouth. Theodore was already tearing up, he looked over at Ricky who was lying on the floor smiling.

"YOU A**HOLE! HOW COULD YOU!" Theodore shouted through tears. Everybody looked at Ricky before glaring at him. This only made im laugh, causing everyone to boil in rage. Alvin couldn't take it anymore, he walked over toward Ricky and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"YOU SICK F***!" Yelled Alvin before he pulled his fist back at lunged it towards Ricky. This made Ricky howl out and drop to the wooden floor. Brittany came over and grabbed Alvin's hand trying to stop him. Alvin didn't wanna hear it, he would stop at nothing to kick this douce's a** open. Brittany turned Alvin around towards her and grabbed his his arms, looking him in the eyes. They were full of rage, and she could see them shining due to the tears that were forming. She brought him into a hug, she knew Alvin wouldn't be forceful with her. He stood there as she hugged him but put his face on her shoulder sniffling.

"SIMON, SIMON...please, don't leave me." Jeanette cried. She had Simon's head in her hand and the other covering up his wound, rocking back in forth. She looked up at Eleanor and Theodore with tears in her eyes. Theodore took the hint and grabbed his cell phone out, quickly calling 911. Eleanor ran over to Simon and Jeanette and tried to help cover up his wound.

"Wh-why did you do that...yo-you shouldn't have done that!" Jeanette cried as she rocked them back and forth. Simon moved his eyes towards her, and gave her a weak smile. He moved his hand slowly and placed it on her cheek.

"I-I know...but...I couldn't let y-you die Jean...I-I lo-love you too much." He said softly. Jeanette couldn't take it anymore, she burst out in tears and placed her face in his chest. Eleanor put her hand on Jeanette's shoulder and looked at Theodore.

"Theo...are they coming?" She asked with a worried expression. Theodore only nodded. Eleanor looked back at Simon, and kissed him on his cheek.

"Th-thank you Simon...but, please don't leave Jeanette like this." Eleanor sighed. Simon looked at Eleanor and nodded. He knew what he did had a price, and he seriously didn't want it to payed. What he did was sort of like an instinct, so he just did it. Now he could only hope, the paramedics hurry up. Alvin came and sat by them with Brittany still holding his hand as they sat. Brittany let go of Alvin's hand and crawled over by Jeanette. She wrapped her arms around her for comfort.

Eleanor looked up at Theodore and saw him patiently looking out the window. Eleanor sighed and called out his name. When he looked at her she raised her hand to him, signaling him to come over. He nodded and dragged himself over towards them. He sat down criss-crossed by Eleanor and stared at the floor.

"I-It's okay Theo.." She said giving him a concerned expressin. She sighed when he didn't respond. " Come here Theo." She said lovingly as she wrapped her arms around him. As she did this, the group heard sirens getting closer. Alvin got up and went to look out the window. He watched them park and get the stretcher ready, and see a couple police officers come to the door.

"There here guys!" He said sprinting out the door, Brittany got up and followed him. Jeanette raised her tear stained face from Simon's chest and looked around. She stopped when she saw Ricky sitting up rubbing his nose from Alvin punching him in it. He noticed her staring at him and frowned.

"What!" He said coldly. She deepened her frown and showed him her blood-stained hand. "Do you realize what you just did?" She said furiously. " You probobly just killed one of the best people ever to enter my life!" She shouted feeling tears come back.

"What...It's not like I asked him to push you out the way! He made the dumb a*s decision himself! " Ricky argued pointing towards Simon. Jeanette just shook her head at him.

"Thats because he loved me, he did it...because he loved me!" She said gripping harder on Simon. She noticed his eyes widen as he stared at her.

"This is the a** you were with!" He shouted. Eleanor looked between the two, Theodore kept his head down but was muttering things she couldn't understand.

"Yes okay...and he is not the a**...YOU ALREADY FILLED THAT POSITION" She said coldly. They stopped when they saw a few doctors and police officers bust through the room.

"What happened here!" one of the police officers asked. He looked around and saw Simon in Jeanette's arms and Ricky sitting over by the beds.

"He shot Simon, that a** shot my brother!" Theodore suddenly answered. The officer looked towarrd Ricky and asked if it was true. Ricky of-course knew he couldn't deny this one. He rolled his eyes and lifted his hands just offering to be hand cuffed. As the officer moved over to Ricky the paramedics moved toward Simon and Jeanette. One lifted Simon's shirt and examined the wound.

"Darling..this is bad." The female nurse said. Simon looked at her before slowly closing his eyes. " Okay...WE NEED THE STRECHER!" She yelled out the door. Soon enough a couple more doctors came in with the strecher. The female nurse looked towards Jeanette and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, we need you to let us put him on the strecher." The nurse said kindly. Jeanette nodded, before looking at Simon.

"May i come with him?" Jeanette asked. The nurse looked down at Simon. He nodded. Normally they wouldn't do it, but she could tell he wanted her to, and that the girl whole heartidly cared for this boy. The nurse nodded and slowly lifted Simon's head so Jeanette could move from under him. A few other doctors came and helped lift Simon from the ground and onto the strecher. They put the blanket over him, and the oxygen mask to his nose., as they moved him out of the house. Jeanette followed closely behind them.

WAIT...I NEED HIS CAR KEYS!" She heard someone yell. She turned around and saw Alvin coming up behind them with Brittany.

"Why?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, we can't leave his van here." He answered simply. Jeanette nodded and went over to the female nurse. She was getting ready to close the door, but stopped when Jeanette called her.

"Excuse me, his brother wants his car keys" She said pointing to Alvin. The nurse nodded and climbed into the paramedics van. She asked Simon where they were and he pointed to his pants pocket. The nurse retrieved them and tossed them to Jeanette.

"Here Alvin, please don't break his car." She said handing him the keys. Alvin took them and twirled them around his finger.

"I'll do my best." He answered before walking away.

Jeanette smiled and walked towards the paramedics van. She knocked on the door and got in. As they drove to the hospital, Jeanette watch Simon. His eyes were closed and was breathing the oxygen given to him. She reached over and grabbed his hand, when she did he flinched a little but eased into it.

"I'm so sorry Simon." She sighed and squeezed Simon's hand harder. The nurse looked up and smiled at Jeanette's concern. She leaned over and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Honey...he'll be fine. Don't you worry." She smiled and lightly squeezed Jeanette's shoulder for re-assurance. Jeanette only smiled. She hoped the nurse was right. If she only realized this earlier, none of this would never have happened. Simon would be okay, and everything would be normal. Now she could only wait and pray.


	12. Hospital

When they reached the hopital. The paramedics quickly got out and worked on moving the stracher and Simon with it. When Simon was out, they quickly rushed him toward the doors. Jeanette was being helped out as they pushed through the doors. Jeanette hopped out and thanked the doctor that stayed behind to help her before he dashed for the doors. Jeanette pulled out her cell phone and called Brittany. She walked speed-walked into the hospital as she heard someone answer.

"Yes, hello, Jeanette!" She heard a worried Brittany answer. Jeanette sighed and spoke as she looked around for Simon.

"Hi Britt...they took us to the Baptist hospital on 23rd street!" She said as she picked up the speed a little in her walk.

"Okay, I'll tell Alvin, bye Jean." Brittany said before hanging up.

Jeanette spotted the nurse who helped them standing at the receptionists desk. She walked over her and tapped her on the shoulder. The nurse turned around and smiled when she realized it was Jeanette.

"May I help you sweety." She asked politley.

"Yes...I'm looking for Simon ma'm." Jeanette said nodding.

"Oh honey...there's no need for that stuffy buisness." The nurse said chuckling." Just call me Hannah." She finished.

"Well Hannah...where did they take Simon?" She asked again. The nurse nodded and led Jeanette over by the waiting room.

"Darling...he's being preped for emergency surgery. I'll come back and get you when he's ready." The nurse answered with sympathy for Jeanette. Jeanette thanked her before taking a seat in the waiting room. Jeanette looked down at the floor with her hands in her lap. She looked up and began think about earlier with her and Ricky. It felt so good to give him what he deserved, it even felt better the moment she saw him get handcuffed and thrown in the police car. She then began to think about Simon. He took a bullet for her, and nearly took his life for her. She loved him and thanked him for it, but now couldn't see her life without him in it.

"Simon...please don't leave me." She said softly to herself, but was interrupted by someone calling her name. She looked up and saw Eleanor with Theodore standing behind her, and Alvin and Brittany not to far behind.

"Jeanette!" Eleanor repeated before running over and hugging her sister. Jeanette returned the hug.

"Jean where's Simon?" She heard brittany ask holding Alvin's hand.

"Their...prep-prepping him for emergeny surgery." Jeanette aswered sadly. Everyone else gasped, as Jeanette looked down to her feet.

"E-e-emer-emergeny surgery!" Theodore stuttered, and felt tears coming to his eyes. Eleanor looked at Theodore with a caring smile and went to him and hugged him. Theodore returned the hug but quickly let go. Eleanor looked at him concerned.

"I-I need to throw up!" He said running away. Eleanor followed him to make sure he was okay. Alvin sat down and put his face in his hands. Brittany sat down beside him and put her hand on his back for comfort.

"Jeanette...can we see him afterwards?" Brittany asked rubbing Alvin's back.

"Yes...but we have to wait for Hannah to come and get us." Jeanette nodded playing with the locks of her hair.

"Who?" Brittany asked.

"Hannah...she was the nurse that gave Alvin Simon's car keys, and the first paramedic to help Simon." Jeanette anwered just as Theodore and Eleanor returned. They sat down with Theodore rubbing his stomach and Eleanor holding his hand.

Brittany only nodded before placeing her head on Alvin's shoulder. Now they could just wait and hope for the best.


	13. Thanking him

The group waited for a good 2 hours. Theodore and Eleanor's heads were together asleep, so were Alvin and Brittany. Brittany was asleep with her head on Alvin's lap, and Alvin's head was leaned against the wall with his cap covering his face. Jeanette however didn't sleep at all, she just stared at the floor. She was interrupteed in thought when she heard someone calling her name.

"Honey...you can go see him now." She heard someone say. She looked up and saw Hannah in the doorway. " Simon can see visitors now." She finished.

Jeanette nodded and got up to wake up the others. She went and shook Theodore who's head fell into Eleanor's lap from being shaken. He woke up snorting which startles Eleanor out of her sleep. Jeanette giggled at them.

"Oh...what? What happened?" asked Eleanor rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Theodore got up to and streched.

"We can go see Simon now guys." She told them. They shot up from thier chairs, Theodore shot up 2 secons faster than Eleanor though.

"Your serious!" Exclaimed Theodore. Jeanette nodded. She walked over and shook Alvin before raising his cap up. The light irritated him and made him groan. Brittany yawned and got up to stretch.

"Ugh...what the h***. I was sleeping you know." Alvin groaned. Brittany rolled her eyes and flicked him on the ear. He flinched and frowned at her.

"We can go see Simon now." She said gesturing toward Hannah who simply waved. Hannah came in and smiled at everyone.

"You'll have to hurry though." She said raising her sleeve looking at her watch. "Their about to give him a sedative. You have a good 8 minutes to speak with." Hannah finished. They all nodded and followed her out of the waiting room. When they turned and began walking down the long hallway, Theodore broke the silence.

"Is Simon better though Hannah?" He asked worried. " I-I mean it wasn't serious...right?" He finished. Hannah looked back towards him and gave a caring smile.

"It was serious...but not deathly serious." She answered. " But he will need to stay for a few days." She finished.

Theodore nodded. She led them to a door and grabbed the clip board off. She wrote down some notes before placing it back. She opened the door and told them to wait for a minute. They stood there anxiously waiting to be allowed inside. Hannah poked her head out of the door and gestured for them to come in. When they walked in there was a curtain covering up a bed. Hannah smiled at them before asking if their ready. They all looked at each other and nodded. Hannah smiled and pulled back the currtains. Everyone gasped. Simon was lying down in bed with those patient gowns on, tubes in is nose for oxyegen, and the fluid in his arm.

"SIMON!" Jeanette squealed. This made Simon open his eyes. When he did and saw everyone and his eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. Everyone ran over and gave him a hug. He felt like he was being suffocated, and wriggled a little.

"Guys...ugh...your suffocating me." He said strained. They all let him go.

"We thought you were a goner Simon." Theodore said happily hugging his arm around Eleanor's shoulder. Eleanor giggled.

"Yeah, we couldn't have the a complete family without you Si." Eleanor smiled.

"Bro...there would be no chipmunks without ya either." Alvin smirked.

"Oh please...you had tears in your eyes the entire time Alvin!" Brittany giggled as she poked Alvin in his chest.

Simon looked towards Alvin smirking.

"Ugh...S-so! He's my brother...a-and " He was interrupted by Simon.

"Just admit it man." Simon said crossing his arms. Alvin's eyes darted around the room, until he gave up.

"Fine...I couldn't be without by bro man..It wouldn't be the same" Alvin groaned with his arms folded.

Everyone else smiled at his confession.

"Especially me Si" Jeanette smiled at him. He returned her smile and opened his arms to her. She gave no second thought into going up and giving him a tight, loving hug. Brittany smiled and grabbed everyone else and began pushing them out of the room. Alvin looked back at her questionably.

"What..." He said before being interrupted.

"There is a moment going on between them...and we are in the WAY!" She said giving them one hard push out the door.

Jeanette hugged Simon tighter. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a smile.

"I-I thought I lost you Simon." Jeanette said putting her head on his chest. Simon smiled and raised her head to look at him.

"I felt the same way when he pointed that gun at you." Simon smiled. " thats why I pushed you out of the way." He finished. Jeanette let go of Simon and walked toward the curtains. She closed them before looking back at Simon. Simon raised his eyebrow at Jeanette. She walked back over to Simon and crawled on the bed.

"Jeanette...um, what are you doing?" He asked her. She didn't say anything except carefully sit on him. She smiled at him and quickly kissed him on the lips.

"I just want to say thank you Simon." She said simply. " I thank you so much for what you did." She finished. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Simon's eyes widened slightly, but closed when he fell into it. Simon wrapped his arms around Jeanette's waist as Jeanette pressed her hands on Simon's chest. Jeanette pressed down to make him lye down more on his pillow. She sighed a little through the kiss as it became more passionate. Simon moved one hand on Jeanette's head pressing her deeper into the kiss. Jeanette let out a sigh as they lightly opened their mouths.

* * *

"What's taking her so long" Alvin whinned. Brittany flicked him in the ear again and made him flinch.

"What the h*** Brittany! Why do you keep doing that?" He said rubbing his ear and scowling at Brittany. She simply shrugged.

Theodore looked around before speaking. " Do you think we should check on them?" He asked.

"Oh no Theo...their enjoying their time together." Eleanor said patting Theodore on the back. He nodded. They stopped talking when they saw Hannah comeing. When she reached them and smiled.

"So...have you all had a good visit." She asked smiling and grabbing the clipboard of the door.

"Yeah...but our friend Jeanette is taking a really long time." Eleanor said pointing to the door. Hannah raised her eyebrow and looked at Alvin.

"Yeah she is...you don't think...OW!" He was interrupted with Brittany flicking him in the air again. He looked at her and frowned holding his ear. As if on cew, Jeanette came out adjusting her shirt. She looked up and everyone's eyes were on her. She finished adjusting her shirt, but her hair was a little messy.

"What?" She asked.

"Your hair Jean." Brittany said pointing at her own.

'Must have been some visit...OW!" He looked at Brittany. " Will you stop that!" He yelled.

Jeanette looked up and gave a nervous smile. She quickly brushed her hair down giggling nervously.


	14. Healing

It had been a good week since Simon was in the hospital. They finally allowed him to get up and walk around some. But the only problem was that they made him use a cane. Which Simon thought was absolutley un-necessary, but they said it was for safe perposes. Right now Simon was doing the excersises they made him do to keep blood flow throughout his body, sice when he was sadated he rarely moved.

"Simon..stop being a baby." Jeanette joked. Simon was whinning when he had to get up. He had just woken up from sleep and didn't really want to move. Yet the doctors said he must, and he was too tired to argue.

"I'm not being a baby...I-I'm being reasonable." He argued folding his arms. Jeanette grabbed his hand and made him stand up.

"Look, we can go walk around some more afterwards. Just move your leg one more time." She said poking him in the chest. Simon frowned and unfolded his arms. He laid down on the bed, but let his legs fall over the edge. Jeanette smiled and grabbed them by the ankle.

"This is really wierd." He laughed looking up at the ceiling. Jeanette smiled and told him to start kicking. While they were five minutes through with the excersice, they heard the room door open. Jeanette looked back and saw Alvin coming through with two slushies, he had his in his mouth still drinking on it.

"Hey guys, I thoug..." He paused in mid slurp when he saw Jeanette and Simon. His eye's widened as he looked Jeanette and Simon up and down. Jeanette let go of Simon's ankles and helped him sit up.

"What is it Alvin" Simon asked.

"Uuuuuuuhhh..." He looked down at the slushies in his hand. " Oh I thought-thought you g-guys were thirsty." He said looking back and forth between them.

"Oh...well that was really thoughtful Alvin." Jeanette said smiling.

"Yeah...but it seems you to are..." He stopped when Brittany came in. She had her hands on her hips.

" What does it seem like Alvin?" She said folding her arms. Alvin looked at Simon and Jeanette, and then at Brittany.

"Well...GET WELL SOON!" He said sprinting out the door shoving the slushies in Brittany's hands. Brittany shook her head and walked towards Simon and Jeanette. She handed them the slushies.

" So...before I go kill Alvin for ruining my shirt, how are you feeling Si?" She asked smiling.

"I'm doing great...being confined to a room, the walls crushing me, un-necessary excersises everday...it's awsome." He said sarcastically. Brittany and Jeanette rolled thier eyes at Simon.

"Well, you won't be confined to this room anymore Si. Thier allowing you to walk out of this hospital for a while." Jeanette said ruffling his hair. He smiled fixing his hair.

"Yeah...well meet.." She stopped when Alvin poked his head in the room.

"Hey Britt! You wouldn't happen to have brought a pink and white leather jacket...right?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite jackets...wait...What did you do?" She asked. He began chuckling.

"Nothing...if you consider...wasting a cherry slushie on its...sleeve a problem." He said slowly backing away from the door. Brittany's eyes widened but she gave a cute smile. She slowly turned her head to Simon and Jeanette.

"The three of us will be by the front door." She said slowly but kindly. They nodded as she turned towards Alvin. "What do you mean three?" He said

"Because...for you Alvie.." She said putting her hands in fists. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted sprinting after Alvin out the room. Simon and Jeanette shook their heads. Jeanette helped Simon out of bed and gave him a slushie.

"Come on Simon...lets get you out this room" Jeanette said smiling. She went to the other side of the bed and grabbed Simon's cane. She began to hand it to him, but when he saw it he frowned.

"Come on Simon, it's not a big deal." She said irritated. Simon huffed out air and grabbed the cane. He looked down at it.

"I may sound like Alvin right now...but it makes me feel...elderly" He sad unenthusiastically. Jeanette patted Simon on the head before leading him out the room. Simon felt pretty weird using the cane, especially at the age of 24, it just felt abnormal. Yet, he was not really one to protest, unless it was stupid. When he walked out he saw Jeanette frowning at him.

"What?" He said.

"Um...Si, last time I checked, you don't walk with a cane like that." She said tapping her foot on the ground. Simon wasn't exactley using the cane right. He was just twirling it around on near or on the ground. He frowned and used it right. When they turned the corner, they saw everyone else sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey Simon!" Eleanor said hugging him.

"Hey Elli." He replyed hugging back, well to the best of his ability since his hands were full. They pulled apart, but Simon stopped and looked around.

"Where's Alvin Brittany." Simon said asking Brittany.

"Who?" She asked while filing her nails. "Oh him! He's right there." She said pointing over near the corner of the room, but clapped her hands. Sure enough Alvin came over frowning with her slushie.

"Thank you Alvie." Brittany said cutetly as Alvin raised the slushie to her mouth. Alvin simply gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I don't wanna know." Jeanette said giggling to Simon. She turned to Alvin and Brittany.

"Can we go now, Alvin can continue his chores later." She said smirking. Brittany smiled and grabbed Alvin by the ear, dragging him out of the waiting room.

"Owowowowow!" He said following behind brittany. " This sucks, this sucks, this sucks, this sucks." he repeated following her towards the hospital exit. Everyone else shook their heads following Alvin and Brittany out the door. When they made it out, Simon dropped the cane and moved his way over to the grass. He perposly threw himself down to it and layed down on his back in it.

"He must of missed it." Eleanor said laughing. Theodore nodded and turned towards Alvin who was snickering.

"I think he wants to hump it." Alvin said holding back laughter. " Man...OW!" He stopped when Brittany flicked him in the nose. "You suc...OUCH!" He scowled and covered his nose since she flicked him again.

* * *

Jeanette walked over towards Simon and sat down in the grass next to him. She smiled and brushed through his hair.

"You must have wanted to this for a while." She said giggling. Simon moved his face towards her nodding.

"You have no idea" He chuckled. Jeanette layed down next to him and looked up into the sky. She felt something warm wrap around her hand. She smiled and looked down and saw Simon's hand in hers. She move closer and rested her head in his chest, and her other hand she moved onto his stomach.

"Ugh...nerd love...AH!" Brittany this time again flicked him in the ear again. Alvin looked over at Brittany and frowned. "look here missy...that s*** hurts." He said scowling. Brittany simply smirked and flicked him again in the ear.

"I'm sorry Alvie...but they are having a romantic moment right now." She said pointing towards Simon and Jeanette. " and your insults take away from the OW!" She flinched. This time Alvin flicked her in the ear. She narrowed her eyes at him covering her ear.

"I'm sorry...your over-excesive NAGGING takes away from the moment." He teased folding his arms.

* * *

Simon's eyes were closed as he enjoyed the breeze. He slowly opened them and looked down at Jeanette. She had fallen asleep that fast, they had just layed down about 9 minutes ago. He used his hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. She moved a little until her eyes slowly began to flutter open. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. She stopped whe she saw Simon.

"Hello Si...where are we?" She yawned.

Simon sat up and rubbed his eyes before smiling at her.

"We're still on the hospital grounds Jean...but we may have dazed off." Simon explained. Jeanette smiled and sat closer to him resting her heard on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I really want to go home Jean." Simon said putting his cheek in his hand. Jeanette looked at Simon before smiling and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Si...It's only one more night." Jeanette said ruffling his hair.

Simon looked at Jeanette smiled. He ruffled her hair up too making her squeal.

"You know...I might be able to stay the night with you." Jeanette said fixing her hair. Simon raised his eyebrow at her.

"How?" He asked fixing his hair as well. Jeanette smiled and cupped her hand over his ear and whispered." How do you think Hannah was always the last nurse in the building at night. Plus the only reason she came in your room was to deliver the extra food I got for you."

Simon looked at her with a shocked expression. This only made her giggle, and poke him in the nose.

"Oh you know you couldn't stand that hospital food." She giggled brushing down a strand of his hair. Simon closed his mouth and looked up in thought, before nodding.

"Yep, that food was discusting." He chuckled. " Plus...it might be nice having you with me." He smiled tighting his grip around her waist. Jeanette looked up at him and blushed.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP!" They heard someone yell. They turned around and saw Alvin marching towards them with Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore close behind him. Alvin came up and bent over panting. He raised his hand and placed it on Simon's shoulder to lean on him.

"Ugh...running..labor..work..Hate it all." He said breathlessly. He stood up some more and looked at them.

"Come on man, Helen..." Alvin was interrupted.

"Hannah!" Jeanette corrected.

"Yeah, her to...anyway.." He said blowing her off. " She wants Simon to come back inside for his drugs." He finished.

"You mean my medicine." Simon corrected.

"Yeah, that to." Alvin said walking away.

* * *

When they walked in, they were immediatley greeted by Hannah. She came up with a pill and a glass of water in her hand.

"Hello Hanna..Ah!" Before Simon could finsh, Hannah shoved the pill in his mouth. He went to chew but was quickly stopped by Hannah.

"NO,NO...DON"T CHEW IT!" She shouted putting her finger on Simon's mouth. " Just swallow it.'' She said calmly. Simon nodded and just swallowed it. He took the glass and drank some water.

"Thank you." Hannah said taking the glass. " Now say your good byes, Simon here needs his rest." Hannah said motioning for them to go out the door. Everyone said their good-byes and waved as they left the front door. Jeanette however stayed behind and went up to Hannah.

"Ah Jeanette more deliveries that can get me fired." She joked. Jeanette giggled and shook her head no.

"Well...what is it? She asked. Jeanette leaned forward and whispered what it was. Hannah's eyes widened at what Jeanette said.

"Your serious?" Hannah said looking both ways, Jeanette only nodded biting her bottom lip. "Oh, Jeanette. Sneaking in food is one thing but...sneaking in a person is another." Hannah said putting her hand on Jeanette's shoulder.

"PLEEEAAASE! I promised him...there has to be something you can do?" Jeanette pleaded grabbing Hannah's white jacket. Hannah looked around and sighed grabbing Jeanette by the hand. She lead her by one of the janitors closets. She pushed Jeanette against the door and looked her straight in the eye.

"Now...there is a way..." Jeanette began lightly bounceing thanking Hannah. " but...you have to do what I say, when I say..okay." Hannah finished.

Jeanette nodded and hugged Hannah. When they pulled apart, Hannah lightly grabbed Jeanette by the elbows." Now you must obey this rule though..no funny buisness." Hannah warned her. Jeanette hugged Hannah again and left out the front door in a fit of giggles.

"I am going to get my passive a** fired." Hannah said smiling as she watched Jeanette walk out the door. " But the girl cares about him, and now I have more work to do, soo lets not get fired and sneak this girl in here." She finished walking away.


	15. Nightly visits

It was 10:08 at night and Jeanette was outside in one of Simon's blue hoodies, she was able to get in the house due to her recieving his keys. She waited patiently by the hospital door. She was wearing a deep blue dress that ended at the base of her thighs, long sleeves that would flare out 2 centimeters from the shoulders, and black heels. They weren't huge heels though, Jeanette still had the problem with clumsiness. Jeanette waited until she heard the front door creek open and someone calling her name.

"PSST! Jeanette!" She heard someone say. She looked over and saw Hannah. She got up and walked over to her with a smile.

"Alright now, jus..." Hannah stopped and looked Jeanette up and down. She raised her eyebrow at Jeanette and folded her arms.

"I thought I said no funny buisness Jeanette, what's under the hoodie." Hannah said skeptically. Jeanette looked down at her outfit and put her hands behind her back.

"N-N-Nothings going to happen Hannah." Jeanette said timidly. Hannah unfolded her arms and poked Jeanette in her arm.

"Okay..but if you get pregnant..I speak chinese and have short term memory loss." She said jokingly. Jeanette giggled and put her hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"I promise you...nothing will happen." She said sqeezing Hannah's shoulder for reassurance. Hannah eased up some and took her hand. She led her through the front door, and stopped when they were by the waiting room. She looked at Jeanette and pointed to the hospital camera.

"We can't let that camera see you." She said to Jeanette.

Wait...what about you?" Jeanette asked.

Hannah sighed "I work here, so they really don't care with me. But you..." She said looking Jeanette up and down again " they'll think it's some guys secret bachelor party or a thief." Hannah laughed. Jeanette looked at her outfit and frowned up.

"That kind of message is being sent?" She asked woorriedly brushing down her dress. Hannah looked back at her.

"No honey...I'm stupid right now and just don't wanna get caught. The dumb security guards are just gonna get suspicious." She finished. She looked back and watched the camera's movement. She waited for it to turn in the other direction, she then sprinted under it holding Jeanette by the hand. She and Jeanette then moved across the wall.

"Alright...good, all we need to do now is make it to hallway B, and stop at room 12. Then...boom, your there." Hannah whispered to Jeanette. Jeanette nodded but stopped when she heard heavy footsteps coming thier way. Jeanette looked in the other direction and saw two security guards. She began to panick.

"Ha-Hannah...Tw-two guards are coming." She whispered. Hannah looked and frowned up.

"Oh great..not those a**holes!" Hannah cursed before looking at Jeanette's confused expression. "Look I'm off work, no need to be professional." She finished.

"How old are you?" Jeanette asked. Hannah looked her up and down.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hannah yell/whispered.

"I don't know...I'm curious?" Jeanette replyed. Hannah shook her head. " Look, your gonna be curious about which cell your goin into if we don't think fast." Hannah answered." And luckily I have an idea." She finished.

Jeanette looked at Hannah curiously. Hannah shoosed her before grabbing out keys from her jacket. She handed them to Jeanette and smiled at her.

"Look, your on your own. I'll deal with those two." Hannah smiled.

"What?" Jeanette questioned looking at the keys.

"I told you I work here..they don't give a d***, they see me everyday anyway." Hannah finished before walking away. She stopped though and turned towards Jeanette one last time.

"Remember..hallway B, room 12. Oh and the food was already dropped off for you two." Hannah said before moving towards the guards to stall them. Jeanette smiled before sneaking down the hallway.

* * *

"Come on...hallway B, hallway B, hallway.." She smiled when she saw the right hallway. She turned and walked down the hallway counted the rooms. "_8, 9, 10, 11, and 12!"_ She thought with a smile. She walked to the door and looked both ways before sticking the key in. She turned it slowly and walked in. She looked around but didn't see Simon. She closed the door behind her and looked around. She saw the food, his bed, his cane, a book, and his jaacket lying by the bathroom door. Then she noticed the bathroom door was opened slightly.

"Huh...Is that Simon?" She asked moving towards the door. She cracked the door open and saw a shadow. She opened it more, and sure enough there was Simon. He was rubbinng something into the wall with a towel. She giggled to herself and slowly walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder. It startled him and made him yelp. He quickly turned around hiding the towel behind his back.

"I didn't mean to..." He stopped when he realized it was Jeanette. " Oh gosh, you scared me. Wait...what are you doing here?" He asked curiously. He then looked her up and down. He only saw his hoodie and high heels.

"U-um, and you only have on a hoodie and high heels?" He said nervously chuckling. Jeanette blushed and shook her head no.

"There's more on than that Si." Jeanette said putting her hands on her hips. Simon eased up a little.

"Well, what are you doing in hear?" She said raising her eyebrow at Simon. He turned around and looked at the wall.

"Oh yeah, I kinda got some black sharpie on the wall. It didn't look to well, so I was just scrubbing it out." He said chuckling. He then looked down at his clothes and saw he was a little messy. " Do you mind me taking a shower first." He said pointing to the bathroom shower the hospital set up. Jeanette nodded and walked out to give him privacy.

"Okay." She said walking out and closing the bathroom door for Simon. She looked down and took off her hoodie and hung it on the room door. She wlked over and fixed the sheets on the bed. She then went over to the hospital room closet and took out the bag she planted there. She opened it and pulled out some blue blankets and pillows from the house. She brought them to make it feel more homie to Simon. She went over and fixed the sheets and pillows over the hospital ones.

"There..It looks more homie now." She smiled at her work and paused when she heard the shower stop running. She quickly went over and kicked her shoes off and sat on the bed. She quickly raised her hands and took out her bun. She brushed her hair down with her fingers. She finished just as SImon came out in his deep blue plaid long sleeve shirt, except he pulled the sleeves up to his elbows. His black jeans, and dark blue high tops.

"Hello Je..." He stopped when he saw her. She looked beautiful, wow. He was happy when she came, but now..more than ever. Jeanette looked down and blushed when she saw him staring at her. She patted a seat next to her on the bed. Simon took no second thought with walking over and taking a spot next to her. He looked down and noticed the sheets. They weren't the hospital sheets.

"Jeanette, these don't look anything like the hospital sheets...they look like ours." He said moving his hand across the bed.

"They are..I put them here to make it more homie." She giggled moving her hand across them as well. Simon smiled at her and leaned in and gave her kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, Jeanette had a surprised expression on her face.

"It's a thank you kiss, it does feel a little more homie in here." He said chuckling and grabbing Jeanette's hands.

"Well you welcome." She blushed. " So..how did you get sharpie on the wall?" She asked giggling.

"Oh boy..well long story short..I tripped with a sharpie in my hand, and accidently wrote on the wall." He said laughing nervously. Jeanette giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

" Hey, what made you sneak here?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her with a smile. Jeanette blushed and started playing with her hair.

"Well, your last night in the hospital shouldn't be a drag..I wanted it to be nice." She said looking up at him. " Plus without Hannah's help, I wouldn't be here right now." She finished laughing a little.

Simon looked at Jeanette and smiled. He then began brushing his fingers through her hair.

"What made you get dressed up?" He asked still brushing through her hair. Jeanette beagn playing with her hands, but as Simon kept brushing through her hair, it sort of felt soothing. She completley forgot about Simon's question.

Simon noticed this. He began chuckling, and stopped brushing the Jeanette's hair. He used his other hand to snap his fingers. It startled her a little.

"Oh, oh...I'm sorry Simon. What was that?" She said smoothing out her dress.

"I said what mad you get dressed up?" He smiled.

"Well..um..I just wanted to look nice, yet this is Brittany's doing. I was gonna come in something more casual and pretty, but Brittany made it into showy and out there." Jeanette laughed. Simon smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well you look wonderful Jeanette." He said kindly. Jeanette looked at him and blushed.

"You always do that." He said laughing. Jeanette raised her eyebrow at Simon.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Blush everytime I or someone compliments you." He chuckled. " Especially if I kiss you Jean." He said folding his arms.

Jeanette playfully hit him on the arm. "I may do it when I'm being complimented, but not when you kiss me." She argued.

"Jeanette..." He was interrupted by her.

"Prove it Si." She said poking him in the chest. He laughed and leaned gave Jeanette a kiss, and when he pulled away sure enough her cheeks were red.

"HA...told ya!" He laughed poking Jeanette in the arm. She gave a sarcastic laugh and grabbed Simon by the collar of his shirt.

"Why are you always right?" She giggled before pulling into a kiss.

Simon chuckled in it before kissing her back. Jeanette slowly let go of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck, as Simon wrapped his arms around her waist. Jeanette smiled in the kiss as it became more intense. Simon and Jeanette began to open thier mouths. Jeanette began pulling on Simon and laying down on her back. Jeanette never felt like this, even with Ricky. Simon was the same way, this was amazing. Jeanette sighed as they continued. Simon moved his kisses down to her neck. Jeanette sighed and began gripping onto his hair.

"Ah-HA! I KNEW IT!" They both jumped. However Simon jumped to far, and fell over, bringing Jeanette with him. Jeanette opened her eyes and saw Simon looking at her. She gave a nervous giggle and looked over the bed to see none other than Hannah with her back against the door. Jeanette brushed her hair back and turned to help Simon up. When Simon got up and saw who it was, he gave a nervose laugh and wave.

"H-Hey Hannah...come here often." He said nervously.

"Well you were getting comfy." She said looking at her nails. " You haven't even touched your food I see." She said not even looking at the bag.

Simon and Jeanette looked over at the bag of food resting on one of the tables. It hadn't even been opened.

"W-well you-your the professional. You could have denied my wishes." Jeanette said pointing at Hannah. Hannah looked at Jeanette and placed her hands on her hips.

"What the h*** does that have to do with anything." Said Hannah frowning at Jeanette.

"Well thats not very professional." Simon commented folding his arms.

"Screw professionalism right now..I'm off work anyway." She said pointing her finger at Simon. "But I just came to check on you, I mean..luckily I did." She finished.

Jeanette rubbed her arm. " Hannah, we weren't gonna..." she was interrupted.

"No Jeanette...look, I'm not trying to be your mother or anything...but " She paused." who gets nasty in a hospital room guys!" She said with fake seriousness. Jeanette and Simon both looked at each other and then Hannah.

"HA-HA! You thought I was gonna get mad didn't ya." She laughed.

"You-you weren't?" Simon asked folding his arms. Jeanette was as confused as Simon.

"WHAT! Okay I was pretty ticked." She said blowing it off. " but I would have let it go." She said smiling.

Simon and Jeanette stared wide-eyed at Hannah. Jeanette sat down on the bed with her eyes still planted on Hannah.

"Look..all I'm saying is, wait till marriage." She said simply." I'm 32 by the way." She admitted. Simon dropped the high heel he bent down to pick for Jeanette and looked at Hannah.

"Yes okay, I'm in my 30's, but I'm still a kid at heart." She said walking over to them. " If I was mature and a complete drag, would I have snuck food in, snuck you in, or came and made a joke out of you two getting cozy?" She asked them smirking. They looked at each other and shook thier heads no.

Hannah picked up Jeanette's high heels and handed them to her. She smiled at Jeanette and Simon.

"Look, Jeanette and Simon. Wait until marriage."She said simply. " Because I know your hormone's and bodies are like _"YEAH..GET IT ON BABY!" _She said making Simon and Jeanette laugh a little. " but your brains and more impotantley..Me okay..is telling you to wait." SHe said smiling.

Jeanette and Simon nodded and gave Hannah a hug. Hannah smiled and turned to Jeanette when they broke the hug.

"Sweety, do you want to spend the night?" She asked kindly. Jeanette smiled and looked at Simon. He smiled and winked at her making her giggle.

"Yes Hannah, I'll spend the night." She said hugging Simon. Hannah nodded and went over to the table and grabbed the bag.

"U-um Hannah? Thats our food." Simon chuclked.

Hannah turned around and smirked at them. "I payed good money for this, I'm gonna eat some of it to ." She said walking out the door with it.

* * *

Simon chuckled and climbed onto the bed. " Hannah is the strangest doctor I've ever met." Simon said kicking off his shoes.

"Yeah, It's stanger that she allowed me to do this." Jeanette said climbing up next to Simon.

"Yeah..I can't believe she thought we would go that far." He said adjusting the pillow for them. Jeanette nervously chuckled and started playing with her fingers. Simon looked at Jeanette and raised his eyebrow.

"Jeanette, what?" He said folding his arms. Jeanette looked at him and started rubbing her arm.

"Well.."she started. " I um, wouldn't think of it here." She said nervously. Simon's mouth dropped. "Jean.." He started.

"I know Simon." She said laying down.

"No, it's okay..lets just get some sleep." He said laying down next to her. She sighed and turned over on her side. _"What is wrong with me, I can wait" _She thought. She gasped slightly when felt something go around her waist.

"Sorry." She heard Simon whisper. Jeanette smiled nodded.

Jeanette slowly closed her eyes and cuddled into Simon. This was gonna be a long night.


	16. United

Today was the day Simon was aloud to leave the hospital. He woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly and began groaning in his pillow.

"Hey, Hey, he-ugh!" He heard them say. He smiled when he heard them walk away. That was until someone blew a whistle really hard near his ear. He jumped up and covered his ears, he then turned and saw Hannah and Jeanette standing near the curtains. He groaned and smashed his face back in the pillow.

"What is it?" He whinned gripping onto the pillow.

"Get up." He heard Hannah say clapping her hands. He shook his head no in the pillow.

"Alright sleepy head, we play by my rules now." Hannah said glaring at Jeanette.

"What? Hannah, I for some reason can't trust your way." Jeanette said putting her hands on her hips. Hannah rolled her eyes and grapped Simon's cane off the side of the bed. Jeanette eyes widened as she walked over to Hannah.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" Jeanette asked pointing at the cane. Hannah smirked and went over by Simon. Hannah positioned herself like a batter on a baseball team. Hannah looked at Jeanette and smiled.

"Don't worry, I do this to my kids at home all the time." She said swinging the cane in circles. Jeanette gasped.

"You hit them with hard and heavy objects." Jeanette asked confused. Just then Simon's head popped up. " What, hit who?" He asked groggily.

"Your brother Alvin taught me this." Hannah finshed before swinging the cane down, hitting Simon hard but not to hard on his rear.

"Ow!" He yelped sitting up. He looked down at his bum and glared at Hannah."What was that for?" He asked rubbing it.

"Well you weren't responding to my preoffesional way." She said chuckling." But your brothers and friends are here." she said putting the cane down on Simon's bed. Simon got up and rubbed his eyes. Just then Alvin came in and dove on Simon. Knocking them both on the bed, as he glared down at Simon.

"OH MY GOSH BRO! THE STRANGEST THING JUST HAPPENED!" He said shaking Simon slightly." I CAN NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST DID!" He finished.

" Ge-get off of me!" Simon yelled being shaken.

"I BROKE INTO THE MEDICINE CABINET FOR THE HOSPITAL AND ACCIDENTLY ATE SOME OF IT!" He said laughing.

Simon's eyes widened and he quickly pushed Alvin off of him. Alvin suddenly took this as an offense and put his fists up.

"COME ON GLASSES!" He said punching the air." I'LL KICK YOUR STRING BEANED A** WIDE OPEN!" He said jumping up and down. Everyone stared at him before another doctor came in the room.

"Get that boy!" The male doctor yelled." He ate some Binitol!" He finished pointing at Alvin. This made Hannah gasp. Simon and Jeanette looked at them confused.

"What's that?" Jeanette asked.

"Its a drug that's in progress. We have tested it before, and it made a guy really crazy and energetic." The male doctor said panicing." So we were still trying to fix it. The drug is meant to help people with depression."He finished.

Simon looked at Alvin and frowned." Why would you do that?" He asked folding his arms.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU YA FOUR EYED A** HOLE!" Alvin said before sprinting out the room making the doctor chase after him. Simon looked at Jeanette and Hannah who's eyes were wide. He placed a hand on Jeanette's shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" He asked her. Jeanette looked at him and smiled. She wouldn't mind taking a walk with Simon. She nodded.

"Okay, but could you wait outside a minute?" Asked her. She looked at the door and nodded. When she walked out, Simon turned to Hannah.

* * *

"Hannah..do you have it?" He asked her playing with his fingers. Hannah looked at him and smiled. She pulled out the box and handed it to him.

"Good luck tiger." She said patting him on the back." Now let me go help catch your brother." She said as her smile dropped. Simon chuckled and left out waving to Hannah. As soon as he made it out the door he saw Alvin running away from a hoard of doctors and nurses. Plus Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore were also involved trying to help catch Alvin.

"YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME YOU STUFFY, UPTIGHT WEIRDOS!" He said using a medicine tray as a skateboard on the tables. Simon shook his head and went over to Jeanette. She was watching everything unfold as well and had a look of amusement on her face.

"I see your enjoying the show." He said hiding the box behind his back. Jeanette looked up at him and giggled before standing up.

"I am." She said simply.

"You ready to go?" He asked grabbing her hand. She nodded and followed him outside. Simon looked behind his back at the box in his hand. He smiled to himself and crossed his fingers and hoping for the best. Simon looked and saw a beautiful purple lilly. He let go of Jeanette's hand to bend down and pick it up. He showed it to Jeanette and she blushed. He placed it neatly in her hair.

"Thank you Simon." She said feeling the lilly. Simon nodded and grabbed her hand again. They continued to walk around the hospital perimeter in silence before Jeanette finally broke it.

"Simon?" She called his name.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"I-I was wondering...what made you come to the library that day?" She asked him shyly.

Simon thought for a moment. He went because he had a strange feeling he should have, he didn't know why but..he just knew he had to go. Now, he knows why.

"Well...I had a feeling that I should." He said looking up at the sky." So I just came."He finished.

"Wow..strangley enough, I felt the same." She said tucking a piece loose hair behind her ear." like I should be there." She finished. Simon smiled and let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her in return put her head on his chest. As they continued walking, Simon saw a bench and looked back at his hand to check if he still had the box. He smiled and sighed when he saw it.

"Jeanette, would you like to have a seat?" He asked her politly. Jeanette nodded as he led her towards the bench. When they sat down Simon began mentally prepared himself. When he finshed he looked at Jeanette and smiled.

"Jeanette, may I ask you something?" He said clinching onto the box.

"Of-course Simon." She said smoothing out her blue skirt. Simon took in a deep breath before grabbing her hand.

"Jeanette, do you love me?" He asked gripping her hand tighter. Jeanette was taken back by his question, but answered.

"Of-course I do Simon..with all my heart." She finished smiling at him.

"You know I would do anything for you right?" He said sincerly.

"Yes Si." She said as she scooted closer to him. Simon sighed.

"Jeanette, I love you with all my heart and would do absolutly anything to make you happy. I would and will always stand by your side, no matter what happens. Honestly, I couldn't breath or live without you Jeanette. That's why I felt, sort of um...irritated all those times I saw you with Ricky." He confessed. Jeanette's couldn't believe this, Simon Seville was spilling his heart and soul out to her. She felt heated listening to him, is he about to do what she thinks he's doing.

"So when I found out what he was doing to you..I felt so angry, because I felt like I failed in protecting you. Then when you called and asked me for help, I felt kind of relieved you even remembered me, more so that you called me. Jeanette, I promise you I'll always love, cherish, and treat you like the beautiful women you are. Respect and adore you Jeanette." He finished.

Jeanette could feel herself coming to tears listening to Simon. This was how he really felt about her, she loved him even more now. She smiled and held his hand tighter. She now new the guy for her was right in front of her the entire time. She forgot all about Ricky, she didn't care. All she knew right now was Simon.

"That's why I need to knw Jeanette..." He said getting down on his knee." will you do me the honor, in-in becoming my wife." He said opening the box. Jeanette gasped at the sight of the beautiful siver ring topped with 3 diamonds and a purple emerald in the middle. Jeanette smiled, she couldn't hold in her tears anymore.

"Oh Simon.." She said as a single tear fell down her cheek. " I love you to, with all my heart Simon." She said smiling. She sighed and began nodding.

"Of-course I'll marry you." She said smiling.

"Y-yes?" Simon asked as he began to stand up. Jeanette stood up with him and nodded.

"Yes, yes yes!" She repeated launching her arms around Simon's neck. Simon smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He tightened his grip around her and spun her around. When her put her down he took the ring out and grabbed her hand. He slid the ring on her finger and smiled. Jeanette raised her hand and giggled at the ring. She then looked at Simon.

"I love you Simon." She said.

"I love you to Jeanette." He replyed wrapping his arms around her. They then leaned in and shared the most loving kiss, they've ever shared before.

But unknown to them, they were being watched by someone in the far distance. The man raised a phone to his ear.

"Boss, we've got a problem." He said in a heavy jersey accent. Now, we may have a new problem friends...


	17. Upcoming meeting

Simon and Jeanette were walking back to the hospital to sign Simon out. Jeanette had her head on his chest and her hand on his back, while Simon had his arm around her waist and his other hand in his pocket. They were smiling the entire time,filled with happiness and looking forward to thier bright future together. Jeanette was so happy, she had just become Simon's fiancee. She could have fainted right there the moment he popped the question. She had to admit it, as a girl, she never thought she would be Simon's fiancee. What was even better, she was his future bride. Nothing could ruin this, nothing ever. Simon reached out and grabbed the handle and opened the door. When he opened it and walked in, he and Jeanette stopped in thier tracks. The entire lobby of the hospital was a complete reck. Jeanette looked around and stopped when she heard mumbling coming from the waiting room.

Jeanette tapped Simon and pointed to the waiting room. Simon let go of Jeanette and walked over towards it and looked in.

"Oh of-course." He groaned. He saw Alvin being held down by Brittany and Eleanor. Theodore was trying to but tape over his mouth, but he kept lashing out and making him put it on wrong. A few doctors were there, but were fanning themselves from exhaustion.

"You have no idea who your messing with chubby. I can destroy you all." Alvin laughed. He was still under the influence of that pill he took.

"Come on Alvin, the nice doctors have to get that bad drug out of you.." He was interrupted by Alvin.

" Nice, NICE?" He yelled. " Nice my a**!" He finished.

Eleanor snatched the tape from Theodore and smashed the tape on Alvin's mouth. She apologized to Theodore and helped Brittany stand Alvin up.

"What happened here?" Jeanette asked confused. Brittany looked up at Simon and Jeanette and sighed.

"My boyfriend here destroyed the place and now we have to get this crap out of his system." She said grunting from the strain of holding up Alvin. Simon came over over and grabbed the arm Brittany was holding up.

"Look, me and Theodore will take him, you girls rest." Simon said chuckling as he took Alvin's arm. Theodore got up and did the same for Eleanor.

"Yeah we'll take him." Theodore said smiling.

* * *

As the girls watched them walk off, Jeanette walked up to her sisters with a goofy grin on her face. Brittany noticed this and raised her eyebrow at Jeanette.

"Whats got you so giddy." Brittany asked poking her sister. Jeanette looked at her sister's and bit her bottom lip.

"Guess." Jeanette said simply. Her sister's looked at each other.

"U-um, my good guess is it has something to do with Simon." Brittany answered putting her hands on her hips. Jeanette nodded.

"Hmm, he um, he made out with you?" Eleanor guessed. Jeanette rolled her eyes and shook her head "no".

"He, um, he took you out on a romantic date?" Brittany said. Jeanette shook her head again.

"Well, I'm beat." Eleanor said raising her hands. Brittnay however refused.

"Hmm, you..." suddenly Brittany's eyes widened. Jeanette raise her eyebrow. Jeanette looked at Brittany before gasping.

"NO! We didn't go that far Brittany!" Jeanette yelled. Brittany sighed and rubbed her forehead from relief.

"Well i'm with Eleanor, what is it?" Brittany asked folding her arms. Jeanette giggled and raised her hand showing her sisters the ring. Brittany and Eleanor gasped at the sight of it. Brittany grabbed her sister's hand and stared at the ring, her mouth wide open.

"This-this ring is beauitful!" Eleanor said gleaming at the ring. Brittany didn't say anything, she just stared at it.

"Now, why do think he gave it to me?" Jeanette giggled. When her sisters looked up at her and gasped, she opened her arms to them and started laughing. They all squealed and jumped around in the hug.

"Oh Jeanette! I'm so happy for you!" Eleanor said after they stopped the hug. She pinched Jeanette's cheek. " Ha, look at little Jeanette miller growing up!" She finished as she giggled.

"Correction Elli, you mean little miss Jeanette Simon Seville!" Brittany teased pointing to Jeanette." Ooh..I knew it!" Brittany finished.

"What? What did you know?" Jeanette said placing her hands on her hips.

"Weeell. I knew you always liked Simon." Brittany giggled. " and no matter who you dated, you'd always end up with him!" She finished poking Jeanette. Jeanette playfully pushed Brittany's hand away.

"Yeah, where are the babies at Jean!" Eleanor teased. Just then, Hannah came up with a letter in her hand. She stopped and looked at them. She gave the letter to Jeanette and smiled.

"You may wanna read it." Hannah said smiling. Jeanette looked at the letter and then at Hannah.

"Wha-you read it?" Jeanette said frowning. Hannah shrugged and laughed.

"Well, I couldn't help it." She laughed. Jeanette sighed and opened the pulled the paper out and scanned over it, before reading the title. She gasped and frowned up.

"What is it?" Eleanor asked reaching out for the letter. She grabbed it and read it as well.

"Oh, it's a court hearing." Eleanor said looking at Jeanette with a sympathetic expression. Brittany snatched the paper from Eleanor. She read over it as well.

"It's being held this Monday at 10:30 in the morning." Brittany read to them. Just then Simon came over with Theodore.

* * *

"Hey guys, the doctors are fixing him up." Simon informed them. He noticed thier expressions and folded his arms.

"Alright, who died?" He asked. Brittany handed him the letter so he could see. After he read it he sighed.

"Oh,now I see." He said folding up the letter. Theodore raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked them. Simon looked at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well we have a court hearing on monday Theo."Simon said simply. Theodore nodded and grabbed Eleanor's hand. Brittany decided to lighten up the mood.

"Well Simon.." She said clapping her hands together." you decided to take my little sister's hand in marriage huh?" She giggled. Simon's eyes widened and he began chuckling. He wrapped his arm around Jeanette.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" He said, causing Jeanette to giggle. Theodore patted Simon on the back.

The group was interrupted by a male doctor coming over to them. He came over to Hannah and whispered something in her ear. Hannah's shoulders dropped and she rolled her eyes. She turned towards the group and sighed.

"It seems your brother Alvin is a little better, but he may have just caused a $800 dollar window to break." She said holding back laughter.

The group groaned and some face palmed themselves.

* * *

"Boss, they gots the letta." Said the man with the Heavy jersey accent. "Now, alls we got to do is go to it." He finished.


	18. Court hearing

Today was the day of the court hearing. Everyone was getting ready at Simon's house, mainly to support Jeanette. Brittany was wearing a formal white and pink dress, a white suit jacket, and white open toed heals. Her hair was in a nice pony-tail and she had clean makeup to top it off. Right now she was brushing Alvin's matted hair.

"Alvin,you need to look nice!" She groaned brushing through his hair.

"Yes, but must you make me bald in doing so!" He grunted. Alvin was no longer under the influence. He was wearing a red dress shirt,black dress pants,and shoes. His hair was matted up from how he was sleeping, and since his cap fell off during his sleep. He was sitting there whinning the entire time.

Eleanor was over helping Theodore even out his vest. Eleanor wore a black suit jacket,a green sleevless dress, and black closed-toes put her hair up into a clean bun. Theodore wore a white dress shirt with a green plaid vest on, white dress pants, and black dress shoes. Eleanor finished straightening out his vest and patted Theodore on the chest.

"There you go Theo, you look great." She said smiling. Theodore smiled at her and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, Eleanor blushed.

"What was that for?" She said straightening out her dress.

"For helping me look nice." He said grabbing her hand. Eleanor smiled and walked out with him. They stopped and looked over at Alvin and Brittany. Alvin was still getting his hair brushed by Brittany. They bagan snickering at Alvin's whinning. He looked at them and frowned.

"Well I don't see what's so funny?" he said folding his arms. Eleanor pointed to Brittany.

"Oh, well..it hurts like h***." He said pouting. Brittany brushed one last time before neatly placing his cap over his head, careful to leave some of it hanging out. She brushed the bands of hair left out before announcing she was finished.

"There Alvin, your torment is over." She said pulling out strands of his hair from the brush. Alvin got up and looked in the mirror. He whistled at himself before turning around to Brittany.

"Thanks Britt, that hurt like h***, but it payed off awsomely." He said putting his arm around her shoulder. Brittany bowed and giggled thanking him. Alvin looked back to Simon's bedroom. The door was closed.

"What's taking the lovely couple so long?" Alvin said gesturing to the door.

* * *

"Come on Simon, just..let me..help you!" She giggled. Jeanette was wearing a purple suit jacket over a blue dress and black heels. Brittany put her hair down with some curls to it. Something about making her look good, so Ricky could regret his past up the best opportunity of his life. Jeanette was chasing Simon because he wouldn't let her help him fix his hair. Simon wore a blue dress shirt under a deep blue vest,grey dress pants and black shoes.

"Jeanette, my hair is fine." laughed Simon hopping on the bed. Jeanette used this as an advantage and grabbed his feet. He fell backwards on the bed.

"Yes its fine..but it needs to be great." She said climbing on the bed towards him. She forced her way on top of him and pinned him down, with the brush in her hand.

"Jeanette..come on! Get off!" He laughed pushing her hands away. Jeanette refused and pinned his hands down. She looked him in the eye and smirked.

"I'm not getting off, because if I do, you'll sprint out the door." She said moving his wrists into one of her hands.

"Jeanette.." She shooshed him and brought the brush up to his head. He was frowned up the entire time. When she was done, she placed the brush down on the bed. She brushed her hands off together triumphantly and put her hands on her hips.

"There, now you look more so formal." She said poking him in the nose. Simon sat up since his hands were free.

"Thank you Jeanette." He said sarcastically. Just then Alvin burst through the door.

"Hey guys we..." he paused when he saw them, he began to chuckle. "Ugh, my darlings we must stop meeting like this." He said in a fake motherly tone. Jeanette looked at Simon and quickly got off of him. She turned to help him up. Simon grabbed her hand as they walked towards the door.

"Alvin..p*** off." He said nudging his brother on the way out. This only made Alvin laugh more.

* * *

"So guys..who's car are we taking?" Theodore asked by the front door. Everyone's eyes darted to Alvin. Alvin looked around and groaned as he walked out the front door.

* * *

When they arrived at the court house, Jeanette could feel herself getting queezy. As they got out, Alvin noticed someone. It was a woman with blond hair, black suit and high heels coming there way. Wait was that...Hannah? Alvin tapped Simon on the shoulder and pointed to her.

"Hey..is that Hannah?" He asked Simon. Simon turned and squinted in the women's direction. He chuckled and nodded realizing it was her. But there was another woman with her. She was African-american and she wore a white suit and matching high heels. When Hannah and the woman came up to to them, Hannah smiled and gave a really long hug to Jeanette.

"Hey Jeanette! It's so great to see ya!" She said hugging Jeanette. Jeanette hugged her back and giggled.

"Hello Hannah...but what are you doing here?" She asked her breaking away from the hug.

"Well my best friend Talia called my job and said I was to sick to come in today, plus...I just had to come." She smirked gesturing to the woman. Hannah face palmed herself before groaning.

"Oh d***, this is my friend Talia, we've known each other since we were young and stupid." She laughed. Everyone shook Talia's hand and stated thier names.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's go make Ricky wet himself with the truth." Hannah said walking up the court stairs with everyone. When they made it inside, they were met with reporters, lawers, security, and a stuffy atmoshere.

"Ugh, this place breath's uptight a**holes." Talia commented. Alvin nudged her on the shoulder.

"Careful friend, Simon's here to." Alvin chuckled earning a punch in the arm from Simon. They were interrupted by a lady with a with a _"I mean buisness"_ expression.

"Is your name Jeanette Miller?" She asked in a unenthusiastic voice. Jeanette nodded. The woman wrote it down on her tablet and looked back up at the group.

"Who else was envolved in the case?" She asked.

"Well, if taking me in counts." She said gesturing to Simon. The lady looked at him and nodded.

"Any supporters?" She asked.

"My sisters and friends Theodore and Alvin." Jeanette answered. The woman wrote that down before pointing her pen at Talia and Hannah. Jeanette looked at them.

"Oh, we're here to watch...ya know, from the audience." Talia said dragging Hannah away inside to wait.

"Good luck you guys!" Hannah said before dissapearing inside with Talia. The stuffy woman turned the group and asked them to follow her. She led them to the court room where they would be handling the case. When they walked in, they saw a few people in the audience already. The side Jeanette was moved to had people she didn't know. Well except Hannah, Talia, and...Dave!He was in the audience to.

The woman told Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor to sit behind Jeanette, while she got up and stood behind the plantiff's booth. Jeanette looked over on the other side and saw random people, some of Ricky's family, but what caught her eye was a girl sitting behind the defendents booth. She never saw her whenever Ricky took her to meet his family. The girl looked over and noticed Jeanette looking at her, and frowned up at her. Jeanette turned from the girl and looked at Simon.

"Simon..I don't know if I can even look at him." Jeanette said nervously. Simon got up and walked over to her giving her a hug.

"You'll do fine...just stay confident and you'll do fine." He said soothingly. Jeanette looked up at him and smiled hugging him back.

"You really think so?" She asked looking up at him. Simon smiled and gave her peck on the lips and hugged her tighter.

"I know so." He whispered. Jeanette smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw the girl on Ricky's side give her a discusted expression. When Simon and her pulled away they heard the security guard call attention to the court. Simon let go of Jeanette and gave her a quick thumbs up before returning to his seat.

" All Rise." He called to the court. Everyone stood up as the officer continued. " Welcoming the honorable Judge Dawson." He finished. Judge Dawson was a man around his early 50's, grey hair, and wore the judges uniform. As he sat down his chair, he signaled the court to be seated. Once everyone was seated, he took out his glasses, a file, and the little hammer he would use.

* * *

"Alrighty, this court is now in session." He said banging the hammer on his desk. He turned to the officer and gave a signal with his hand. The officer nodded and left out of the room through a door by the judge's stand. The entire room went silent as the waited for the officer to return. When he did, he walked over to the judge and whispered something to him. The judge nodded and sighed.

"Bring him in." He said simply. The officer nodded and signaled a few more officers to come in. When they did they brought someone Jeanette thought she would never have to see again...RICKY. Her eyes widened at him, she felt nausous. He was wearing a grey suit and looked formal, but they had his hands cuffed. They had him stand behind the defendent stand. He turned around and smiled at the girl who was giving Jeanette dirty looks.

"Alright...looking at this record of yours Mr. Adams, your not unfamiliar with the law." The judge said looking threw the files. The entire court room gasped at this, especially Jeanette, this was horrible.

"Is it true you have broken into someone's home uninvited at the age of 13?" Everyone in the courtroom put on disapproving looks as they listened to this.

"Also you've been involved in destroyed properties, violent acts, and OVER 5 ATTEMPTS OF MURDER!" The judge yelled slamming the files down. Jeanette looked over at Ricky. She thought he was perfect, or more so "good", but this just goes way over that border. The strangest thing though is that he was smirking and chuckling the entire time.

"Do you find this amusing ...because if I were you, I'd get that smirk off my face. You'll be doing alot of time with this record." He finished pointing the the hammer at Ricky. Ricky smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"Judge Dwason...you are good. Yes, I admit." He said mocking the judge." My hands aren't cleanest." He finished chuckling. The judge shook his head and pointed to Jeanette.

"Do you know this young lady Mr. Adam's?" The judge asked. Ricky looked over at her and his smile dropped. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah..I know the tramp." He groaned. The court gasped at him, how could he say that. The judge banged his hammer at him and told him to watch his language.

"Now sir..the plantiff says you mentally and phyically abused her, is this true?" The judge asked scoffed.

"I did no such thing your honor." Ricky denied.

"Hmm, are you..." The judge was interrupted by the chipmunks.

"BULL****, BULL****, BULL****!" the chipmunks coughed. They stopped when the judge banged his hammer at them. He looked at Jeanette.

"Ma'm is it true, did he or did he not?" The asked her.

"He-he did your honor." Jeanette said. The judge nodded.

"Do you know anyone else who agrees or can give proof?" He asked. Jeanette nodded and looked back to Simon.

"Alright young man, come up to the witness stand." The judge said. Simon got up and walked over to it. He sat down in chair, the officer came over with a bible and told Simon to place his left hand on top and raise his right. When he did the officer cleared his throat.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and only the truth so help you God." He asked. Simon nodded.

"Yes sir." Simon said putting the hands down. The officer walked away after nodded.

" Alright young man, how long have you known Ms. Jeanette Miller?" the judge asked.

"Since I was 8 years old sir." Simon answered. The judge nodded and put his glasses on.

"Now, how were involved in this case?" The judge asked writing down notes.

"Well I, I was sort of the helping hand in the matter. I took Jeanette in when she had no place to go, in terms sir."He answered.

"So, when did this young lady contact you?"

"I suppose after an encounter with Ricky, she had stopped contacting us after she got with him. So I was pretty surprised she spoke to me at all." He finished.

"Well then, how did she contact you?" The judge inquired.

"U-um, I spoke to her again after spotting her in the library. We had a uh-um, discussion and I gave her my card from my chemist job. It had my contact information." He answered.

"Okay, now what is your relationship. What's her place of residence?" He asked. Simon gave a nervous chuckle and looked at Jeanette.

"He-he, we're um, we're engaged, and she's still living with me."Simon said as Jeanette raised her hand showing the ring he gave her. Ricky saw the ring and frowned. _"He'll live to regret this." _He thought. The judge nodded and allowed Simon to leave. Simon thanked him and got down, when he walked past Jeanette, he stopped and whispered in her ear.

"Remember, have confidence." He said whispered before taking his seat.

"Now, young lady. What else did this man do, before the jury comes to a verdict and I state the sentence."

"Well, he did shoot my fiancee. The bullet was meant for me, but he pushed me out of the way." She said turning and smiling at Simon.

The judge nodded and wrote down some more notes, before in-casing them them inside a folder. He looked to the jury.

"Does the jury have a verdict?" He asked. The people in the jury box began muttering things to each other. A man stood up and read from a paper.

"We the jury find the defendent..." The entire room paused, and it seemed time itself slowed down. Jeanette began to panic. _"Please say guilty, please oh, please oh please say guilty." _She thought.

"GUILTY OF ALL CHARGES!" The man finished before sitting down. Ricky frowned up as the officers came to escort him out the court. Brittany and Eleanor grabbed each other and began jumping around. Alvin and Theodore hi-fived each other and began cheering as well. Jeanette began crying tears of joy, she was free, free from fear of Ricky. Now knowing him, his secret life exposed, he was now going where he belonged. Jeanette felt arms hug her from behind. She turned and saw Simon.

"Oh Simon.." She said smiling as she turned around to face him. " I'm free." She cried.

"I know Jeanette." He said hugging her tighter. Soon Hannah and Talia came over to them.

"Whoo! You beat his a** with the truth!" Hannah said nudging Jeanette, who was still in Simon's embrace.

"Yeah, he's serving 30 years in the slammer." Talia informed them. Everyone looked at her.

"3-30 years in prison?" Jeanette asked tightening her grip on Simon's shirt.

Yeah...unfourtunatley with probation though." Talia finished dryly. Brittany interrupted.

"Who cares, his a** is where he belongs." Brittany said leaning on Talia. Everyone agreed before walking out with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

**THE END**

**(SORRY, FORGOT TO PUT IT) THANKS FOR READING. I'll be having a little sequel if you want it.**


End file.
